The Creature
by Nubitr0n
Summary: A 19 year old man joins the military after his little sister is murdered. But when he gets to an old warehouse searching for the infamous Jester things turn upside down after an alien creature from another planet massacares his whole team. Will the creature kill him? Or do something else? Contains Lemons. M/M "Action". Don't Forget to Review! I don't own AVP or the Alien series.
1. The Jester

There he sat in the coldness of the abandoned office trying to hold back the sobs in fear of being caught, he had pulled an old office desk up against a wall and had been hiding behind that for hours, but to him it seemed like an eternity. He had found trouble trying to remember the events that occurred last night, he was out with the rest of the team, and they were doing a drug bust or something. He wasn't quite sure on the details of the mission but he knew that he and his team were after some high valued targets. The leader of the criminals was known as "Jester" but no-one had actually known his real name. He didn't trust anyone, and he never did any of the dirty work. Until now, there were deaths appearing around the town of Dertardok III located 4 solar systems away from earth and had only recently finished terraforming. There had been reports of missing or dead cattle but the wounds were unlike anything seen ever before. The incident the he was currently in had followed about 4 months after that, he had never suspected the two incidents to be related in any way, but here he was cowering behind an office desk pleading silently for his life. That's when he heard it, the scrape of something against the metal ground and headed in his direction. He knew what it was. He had seen it kill his entire team; they tried to fight it while he ran off like a coward. He had caught a glimpse of the being, its elongated swivelling around on top of its slender neck whilst pouncing on its nearby prey. The captain had called him back but he just kept running. He could hear his screams calling him back to help "McAlister! Get back here now! I'm going to kill you myself you son of a bit-". That was the last that he had heard before a deafening scream nearly destroyed his ear drums. He had kept running hoping he would find someone to help him but there was no one there. No one living, the beady eyes of the nearby corpses staring into his soul piercing his train of thought like a knife in the back.

He had waited for the creature to enter the room but it never did, he peeked over the table before he decided it was all clear. He heard a crack and spun around jumping backwards noticing that it was only a mirror. His short black hair threatened to touch his shoulders but never made a move, his dark brown eyes filled with fear of his own reflection. He was moderately tall standing at around 1.9 metres tall for an 18 year old recruit that had just signed up for the PDF (Planetary Defence Force) he had never wanted to join the military but after his little sister was murdered by a back street scum bag he had no other choice but to at least try to avenge her, so he did what he thought was right. He joined the military to try to protect others like he had been unable to do for his sister. He had blamed himself for not being there when it happened. He had tried to drink away the pain but things just got worse from there. He was heavily in debt and was nearly getting killed every day by the loan shark's agents. He only had one friend, "Mella" the local bartender's daughter. She was only 17 but they had been friends since they were little kids and were almost inseparable. One night Mella had tried to push their relationship past 'Just Friends' but Josh got scared and ran off. He hadn't talked to her since.

He slowly nudged his way out of the room unaware of the danger that lurked above him on the roof. He had been walking aimlessly through twists and turns of the old building for over 10 minutes now but somehow he could feel the unhuman gaze set upon him and he peered behind himself from moment to moment. He knew he was being stalked. By the creature or one of Jester's men he couldn't tell. He felt the air around him cool as a whisp of air entered the room he currently stood in. he heard the same noise that he had previously heard and turned around to find him face to face with the one thing that scared him most in all of the universe. The creature.

_**Thanks for reading and Don't Forget to Comment!**_


	2. The Creature

Josh McAlister stood there in the middle of an abandoned warehouse on the planet Dertardok III facing what he presumed to be a nightmare. His heart was pounding within his chest just begging to break free, his breaths were short and jagged as if he was trying to be quite so that the creature wouldn't notice him. However the creature stood there with the front of its head facing his direction, although Josh could see no eyes he could feel its gaze penetrating his soul. He thought about running but his body wouldn't allow it. He tried as hard as he could and as much as it shocked him his body started moving backwards, he tried to move his foot but he couldn't. He was falling and his eyes were sealing shut threatening never to open again. The last thing that he felt was something cold wrap around his foot and start to pull him along the ground.

He awoke in a relatively small room; he could see a lounge set up in the middle of what he presumed to be the lounge room, a kitchen to the right and a bathroom to the left. He was shocked when he realised that he was standing up, but there was something wrong, he was a lot taller than usual. He looked down and noticed that his feet weren't even touching the ground. He tried to push his hands out in front of himself as a reaction but couldn't move them. He looked down at them only to notice that they were stuck to the wall in what appeared to be some kind of black sticky residue. It felt weak but he couldn't even move his hand a centimetre.

His eyes were frantically searching the room, and that's when he noticed it. There was a black pole like object the was sticking down from the roof, but what worried him was the fact that it was slowly swaying back and forth. His worries became infinitely worse when a large shape started to drop from the ceiling. He clenched is eyes shut in an attempt to wake up from the horrible dream, but to no use. He then felt a sharp pain coursing through his left hand. He looked at it and noticed some kind of organic blade slowly retreating from it as he cried out in pain. He whimpered looking at the deep wound and then started to beg "please just let me go" he shouted, "I'll do anything, just let me live. PLEASE!" he attempted to reason with the creature but it just tilted its head to one side slightly in a quizzical manner. It started approaching him and he knew that he was going to die, he knew that this was the end. Or so he thought, his eyes slowly opened at the feel of a smooth surface rubbing at his chest. He looked down and noticed that the creature was sniffing him, he got nervous when he noticed some kind of second mouth come out and rub along the black residue. And then all of a sudden the second mouth rammed into the black residue shattering it instantly and letting Josh fall to the floor. He quickly got up and prepared himself for an incoming attack even though he knew that there was almost no chance of survival if a fight did occur. Luckily for him there was no fight, just another tilt of the creatures head.

Josh just stood there looking confused as the creature 'looked' at him. The creature moved closer and Josh raised his hands in an attempt to slow the creature and so he was surprised when the creature rubbed its head against his hand. He looked towards it thinking about how it reminded him of a dog. Strangely enough once he had thought that the creature had moved away slightly. After about 20 seconds of silence Josh fell forwards onto his knees holding his head and screaming in agony. After what seemed like an eternity he could hear his own thoughts again. But they weren't his. He could feel something inside his mind, it didn't feel painful but intrusive. Just at that moment he heard a voice in his head, it was a slightly deep male voice. The surprising part was that he had never heard that voice before so there was no way that he could be imagining it. It only spoke one word, but that word was clear as his own thoughts 'Speak?'. "What?" he asked out loud. At that moment the creature in front of him started running around the room. Out of pure shock Josh fell backwards and slowly started to crawl away, only the feel something grab his leg and slowly start pulling him back.

He thrashed around screaming "Let me go! Somebody help me!" but he should have known that nobody would help him. Nobody could hear him. But then he heard the voice again, the same as last time it was just one word 'Calm' it spoke. Josh looked up in surprise and amazement. "Was that you?" he asked, 'Yes' the voice replied. The creature let go of his leg and Josh crawled up against a wall putting some distance between the two. 'Why?' the voice asked. "Why what?" josh blurted out without thinking. 'Why run?' replied the voice in a somewhat caring nature. "Because I don't know what the hell you are!" Josh shouted back towards it. The creature lowered its head at that moment looking somewhat saddened. _This is my chance! _Thought Josh as the creature was looking away. He slowly started nudging his way towards the door when he heard the voice again 'Please?'. Now Josh was really confused, not even 5 minutes ago he had been begging and now here the creature was begging to him. "Please what?" josh asked lowering his voice a bit. 'Please stay' the voice replied with a large trace of sadness. "Now why on earth would I do that?" Josh asked back. Somehow this made the creature look sadder. 'Because you are the only one I can talk to now'. Josh was getting even more confused, "What do you mean I'm the only one you can talk to now?" he asked now letting his voice return to its normal tone and level. 'My family…. There all gone.' It said as if forcing the last part out unwillingly. "Oh, I'm sorry" Josh replied "I didn't know". 'Its ok' said the voice as the creature lifted its head slightly. "I know how you feel" josh said holding back tears. "I lost the only person I ever cared for" he replied as tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. 'So, will you stay?' asked the voice pleadingly. Josh sighed seeing as he didn't really have a choice. "Ok" he replied "But just for a little bit". With that the creature stood up on its two back legs and started walking towards Josh. He backed up slightly not knowing what to expect. His heart stopped at what happened next. The creature was crouching down next to him and it seemed to be 'hugging' him. Josh, unsure of what to do slowly returned the gesture wrapping his arms around the creatures back. The next part was extremely shocking for Josh as he sat there he could hear a slight rumbling, it didn't take him long to realise that it was coming from the ultimate killing machine currently 'hugging' him. After a bit of thought Josh concluded that it was purring, and much like a cat. As Josh slowly started to retract his arms the creature squeezed a bit tighter before letting go. 'It's dark' said the creature as it slowly pulled its arms back. 'Maybe you can stay here?' it asked, its voice full of hopefulness. "Well….. I don't have anywhere else to stay" replied Josh after some thought. 'Thank you!' the creature shouted jumping forward and hugging him and pulling him to the floor at the same time. All Josh could hear for the next half an hour was the creature whispering into his mind 'Thank you, thank you, thank you….' Until they both fell asleep just lying there on the floor.

Josh woke up in the morning and realised he had slept next the killing machine as if he were a teddy for a child. He quickly pulled away realising how embarrassing this would have looked. The creature moved slightly but didn't look as if it was going to wake up. Josh sat there for a while thinking about what had occurred recently thinking about his sister, and then it came to him. He was going to start a new family with the creature. But first he had to find its name.

_**Hello to everyone or anyone reading my story, if you enjoy it so far and want to contribute i need a male Xenomorph name because i dislike calling him just "The Creature". if you have any ideas for a name just P.M. me or post it in the comments. Thanks for Reading and Don't Forget to Comment!**_


	3. Bacon?

_**Hello to everyone reading, since no one suggested a name for the male Xenomorph I have had to do a small amount of thinking, I have come up with the name: "Tharnux". If you don't like it go ahead and flame, otherwise just read on.**_

Josh was sitting on the lounge in the old room, elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He had spent almost an hour thinking of how to ask the creature what its name was, if it didn't have a name Josh would have to pick one out for it. His train of thought crashed as he heard the creature stand up. He turned around to see it walking towards him, it sat down on the lounge next to him, well at least as good as it could sit. The creature looked towards Josh for a moment before Josh opened his mouth to speak. "What's your name?" Josh asked simply. 'What do you mean?' replied the creature. "You know, what other people call you?". 'Oh, yeah. My name is Tharnux, what's yours?'. "My name is Josh McAlister, and if you don't mind Tharnux I would like to spend some more time with you". 'That's fine. I mean I have been looking for someone to spend some time with, I think I'd like to spend it with you'. "That means a lot to me" replied Josh as he pulled Tharnux into an embrace hugging him tightly. The embrace was brought apart at the sound of a low growling noise. 'What was that?' Tharnux asked alarmed. "It's just my stomach" explained Josh "I'm just getting a bit hungry" . 'Well what do you eat?' asked Tharnux curiously. "Well I normally eat cooked meat or noodles" replied Josh. 'What is cooked meat?' asked Tharnux. "Cooked meat is just meat that sits over something hot making it easier to eat and taste better" Josh said back. 'Can I try it?' there was some curiosity in Tharnux's voice. "Why not" Josh said as he stood up and slowly made his way towards the kitchen. He rummaged through a few cupboards finding some canned food and cutlery. He moved over to the fridge and opened the door finding 2 bottles of off milk, a half-eaten sandwich and some raw bacon. "Yes!" Josh shouted at the find. He quickly turned around and headed towards the stove and tried to start it up. The ignition was broken so he would have to light it manually. He searched around in his pocket for a while before pulling out his silver zippo lighter. He turned on the gas and lit the small flame that would heat the frying pan that he was currently grabbing from an overhead cupboard. He set the frypan down and let it heat up for a little while, after about a minute or so he set the bacon into the pan which gave a satisfying hiss as it started to cook. It took around 10 minutes to finishing cooking and during that time both Josh and Tharnux exchanged stories about each other's origins. Tharnux had explained how his first memories were that of the inside of a small room surrounded by people in white coats always sticking needles into him. He had escaped when there was a power outage by using his superior strength to open one of the mechanical doors and then climb into a vent. After running for a few hours he had stumbled upon what he had come to know as a 'town'. A small human settlement that was sometimes protected by humans. Josh had explained how his sister had died and how he had joined the military to try and avenge her.

The smell of cooked bacon filled the room as Josh turned off the hot plate and removed the frypan from on top of it. He had served some bacon on a plate and set it aside on the table. "Go ahead, try it" Josh said as he looked towards his new friend. Tharnux slowly leaned downwards and stuck out his inner mouth and took a small bite from a piece of bacon. Almost as soon as he had retraced his inner mouth he had stuck it out letting the meat fall to the floor. "What? You don't like it?" asked Josh looking towards the small piece of bacon on the floor. 'No!' replied Tharnux as he looked towards Josh. "What's wrong with it?" asked Josh worried that the meat might have been spoiled. 'It tastes terrible!' replied Tharnux with clear disgust in his voice. "Let me see" Josh said as he picked up a piece of bacon and stuffed it into his mouth. "What do you mean terrible?" Josh asked as he ate what he would describe as a mouthful of deliciousness. 'I can't stand the taste!' Tharnux said, starting to panic slightly. "Whoa, whoa hang on what's wrong?" he asked as he watched Tharnux shake his head from side to side violently. 'Please you have to help get rid of the taste!' he shouted becoming even more distressed. Josh quickly looked around for a rag or something but when he couldn't find one he called Tharnux towards him. "Tharnux come over here, open your mouth and stand still" Josh commanded as he ripped a small piece of cloth off his shirt. Tharnux did as he was commanded and waited desperately for the terrible taste to disappear. Josh bunched up the small piece of his shirt and began to lowly star rubbing Tharnux's inner mouth. Tharnux had a small muscle spasm at that as slight pleasure coursed through his body. 'What- What are you- you doing Josh?' Tharnux asked having slight trouble trying to put together his sentences. "I'm cleaning the taste out of your mouth, like you asked me to. Remember?" josh said as he continued to clean his friend's mouth. 'I feel- feel strange Jo- Josh' he stammered as his body trembled again. "What do you mean 'strange'" Josh asked curiously still cleaning Tharnux's mouth. 'It- it feels- feels good' Tharnux replied as his tail started swishing behind him at a furious pace. "Maybe you're just sensitive inside your mouth?" Josh suggested as he started to withdraw his hand from Tharnux's mouth. 'N- No, keep- keep going Josh' Tharnux protested as Josh started to slowly rub his inner mouth again. At that moment Tharnux jumped forward pinning Josh to the ground.

_**Well that's chapter 3, tell me what you think and P.M. me or comment. Don't Forget to Review!**_


	4. Mates

_**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! This chapter is basically just one giant lemon (Very Intimate) so if you don't want to read it, then don't read it. You have been warned. Also i would like to give a shout out to Xahraxs for all of their support, You have been a great help.**_

There was a loud thump as Josh was shoved to the ground by Tharnux because of his primal instincts starting to take over, there was some slight shifting as Josh tried to wiggle out of his grip but he could barely move at all. "What are you doing?" Josh asked as fear and shock slowly crept their way into his voice. 'It's too much, I need you Josh' Tharnux replied as he slowly pressed down against Josh exposing a lump between his back legs that Josh hadn't noticed before. He knew what it was almost instantly, he knew what was about to come but he had to ask himself; is this what he really wanted? "Wait" Josh pleaded trying to gain some time as he processed his thoughts. 'No, I need you' said Tharnux with determination in his voice. "No please Tharnux just wait, I need to think this through" Josh tried to stall for as much time as he could. 'There's no time for thinking, I need you Josh, I need to feel you' Tharnux stated pressing himself even farther against Josh. Josh was trying to keep his mind away from the fact that there was an alien with a massive boner looking for sex on top of him, but it didn't help. He could feel his pants start to tighten slightly. His semi-erection was pressing against the fabric between himself and Tharnux. Josh trembled as he felt the pleasure course through his body after Tharnux's member had come into contact with his own. 'I can ssssmell you Josh' Tharnux stated as he started to gyrate his body against Josh's. "You can what?" Josh asked still trying to break free. 'I can smell you; I can smell your scent Josh. It smells amazing and now my scent will mix with yours' Tharnux stated as he started running a claw through Josh's shirt. His shirt was half gone now exposing his lightly tanned six pack. Josh unwillingly moaned as he felt the sharp claw lightly rake across his chest. Josh was starting to embrace the idea of the two of them being together, but he still had to think, and not about the alien boner pressed against his own. As Tharnux raked one of his claws over the top of Josh's chest he heard a moan come from his soon-to-be-mate. Josh felt Tharnux's boner bounce against his own and without thinking he thrust upwards to try and gain more of the sensual feeling. 'See Josh, you want it, and now you will have it'. All Josh could do was whimper as his pants were slowly getting pulled down past his ankles and thrown across the room. All he had on now was his briefs which failed miserably at hiding his rock hard erection. Tharnux bent his neck down and started rubbing his head against Josh's erection through the thin piece of material keeping his head from Josh's bare skin. Tharnux slowly released his inner mouth and started nibbling lightly around the head of Josh's erection. "Aaahhh!" Josh shouted in pleaser as he felt a slight pinch at the tip of his member. "Here, let me" demanded Josh as he began taking off his briefs and allowing his erection stand free. He felt Tharnux's smooth elongated head rub against his member causing him to moan in pleasure. 'Now our scents will mix' exclaimed Tharnux as he began rocking his hips back and forth sliding his erection along the length of Josh's. "MMmmm, D- don't stop Tharnux! It feels so good!" shouted Josh. 'Nnnggh, Josh- make- Tharnux- happy' replied Tharnux as he continued grinding his hips against Josh's. The pleasure remained at a stable level but for Tharnux it wasn't enough, he didn't want to hurt his new mate so he had to try to be gentle. 'Nnngh, Turn around josh?' he asked, his words slowly becoming more primitive. Josh now had his head just underneath Tharnux's member and it was throbbing with excitement. Josh reached up with a hand and grasped the warm member softly beginning to run his hand up and down its length. Tharnux purred in delight at the new sensation and began drooling all over Josh's member and the rubbing his head along it as it got slicker and slicker. They were both moaning simultaneously now, Josh wanting to set the example for Tharnux to follow slowly wrapped his lips around the end of Tharnux's warm member, gaining a loud purr and feeling Tharnux's body tremble above him. Tharnux extended his inner mouth and engulfed the head of Josh's member earning a satisfied moan. Josh started licking underneath Tharnux's shaft whilst bobbing his head up and down. Then all of a sudden Josh rolled the two of them over and quickly started pulling the Xenomorph towards the bedroom while it was stunned. Josh got to the end of the bed and gentle shoved the Tharnux forward. Tharnux landed with his hands on the bed and his knees on the ground, he was confused for a moment until he felt something press against his entrance. Tharnux gave a quite hiss as he started climbing further onto the bed still staying in the bent over position. Josh followed eagerly trying to capture his prize. He grabbed hold of Tharnux's waist and lined up the shot as Tharnux lifted his tail out of the way, just as Josh was about to push forward Tharnux pushed backwards impaling himself on Josh's member and screeching in delight. Josh began to thrust at a steady pace gaining more screeches and hisses from Tharnux whose tail was now wrapped around the back of Josh pulling him into himself with extra force. Josh's moaning started to pick up the pace and Tharnux's screeches were just getting louder and harsher. With every push forwards Tharnux was pushing back as hard as he could, sending Josh's member into his willing hole. Josh grabbed hold of Tharnux's tail and pulled on it thrusting himself in as far as he could go releasing his seed and earning an ear-piercing screech from Tharnux as he arched his back releasing his own seed all over the bed. With that the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**Thanks for Reading, if anyone really hated this chapter go ahead and tell me but I don't really care for Flamers. If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter fell free to P.M. me or just comment. Don't Forget to Comment.**_


	5. Hungry?

_**This chapter is pretty clean. No lemons but I had to add some realism to the story. Enjoy.**_

Josh awoke in the arms of Tharnux; last night was hard to remember. He remembered getting pinned to the floor and then…. Then….. Then he had the best night he had ever remembered. He looked down at Tharnux who was still sound asleep; Josh got up as quietly as he could and started the search for some new clothes. He found a wardrobe out at the far end of the lounge room and opened it up revealing several suits. He pulled out a suit that had a blue undershirt. He discarded the suit and kept the shirt cutting off the long sleeves. Then he had to find his pants, where did he leave them. He couldn't remember, he was looking for about 10 minutes before he found them crumpled up in a heap against one of the walls. Once he was dressed he walked back into the bedroom and noticed Tharnux was stirring slightly. He tip toed over to an old chair and sat down thinking about what he was going to do today. There was still running water but he would have to out and find food somewhere. He could he the canned food but Tharnux couldn't. Actually Tharnux hadn't eaten at all since they had first met. Josh got up and left the room and started to search the large warehouse for food. It took him maybe half an hour to find a storage freezer and grab as much food as he could carry back to the apartment. When he started getting close he could hear some kind of low hissing, it sounded 'sad'. He walked into the room curiously and noticed Tharnux curled up against a wall. He was making the hissing noise. "What's wrong Tharnux?" Josh called out, worry laced within his words. Tharnux's head snapped up and looked towards Josh. He got up and ran over to him embracing him in a hug. 'I thought you left me' stated Tharnux sadly. "Why would I ever do that?" Josh asked rhetorically. "I have nothing to go back to, you are all that I have Tharnux, and I- I- I love you Tharnux!" he shouted squeezing his mate tighter. He pulled back slightly and looked into Tharnux's face smiling. Tharnux leaned his head forwards and started rubbing his head against Josh's face. "Hey, Tharnux I noticed that you haven't eaten anything since we met so I went and found some food. Take your pick" Josh said gesturing towards the small pile of food now lying on the floor. Tharnux lifted Josh off the floor and squeezed him tighter almost crushing his lungs in the process. 'Thank you Josh, I'm surprised that you would care for me enough to go out of your way to help me' with that Tharnux put down Josh and slowly walked over to the food, he leaned down and went to grab a piece of meat but pulled back suddenly. "What's wrong?" Josh asked. 'The food is cold, really cold' replied Tharnux cautiously. "That's because I got it from a freezer" Josh said as a small grin started to form across his face. 'What is a freezer?' Tharnux asked looking towards Josh curiously. "A freezer is what people use to keep food cold so that it doesn't go bad" Josh replied gesturing to the meat. 'But why would people have more food then they need?' asked Tharnux becoming more curious at this new human object by the second. "People have more food then they need so that they don't have to go and get more every day" Josh said as he walked over to the pile of meat and picked up two raw steaks. He went over to the kitchen searching for a microwave as the conversation continued. 'But what if a person is challenged for their meal?' asked Tharnux as he watched what Josh was doing. "People don't challenge other people for food" Josh said as he found a microwave and plugged it into the wall. 'We do' Tharnux said gesturing to himself and looking down shamefully at the same time. "Well you won't need to anymore" Josh explained sticking the two steaks into the microwave for 5 minutes. "I can get you all of the food you need" He finished smiling and walking back over to Tharnux. "I didn't hurt you last night, did I?" Josh questioned looking towards Tharnux. 'No, it felt great. I have never felt anything like that before and I loved it' Tharnux replied pulling Josh back into their embrace. "I'm glad to hear that" Josh said pulling Tharnux's head down a bit so that it was almost level with himself. Unexpectedly Josh pushed his face forward locking lips with Tharnux as best he could. Tharnux was shocked for a short while as he felt his mates tongue exploring his mouth. Slowly and cautiously Tharnux started to extend his inner mouth and he let out a low hiss of delight when Josh's tongue rubbed up underneath it. Tharnux's inner mouth opened up and started sucking on the tip of Josh's tongue earning him some small moans. Their hands were exploring each-others bodies, but the intimacy was ended when Tharnux jumped back suddenly. There was a beeping sound filling the room and Josh couldn't help but give a small chuckle. He walked over to the microwave and pressed the button opening the small door. The beeping stopped and Josh pulled out the two unthawed steaks. "Here" Josh said as he passed a steak over towards Tharnux. Tharnux grabbed it slowly expecting it to be cold but was shocked when it felt slightly warm. 'But- how…' Tharnux trailed off as he examined the meat in his hands. "People aren't the strongest species on this planet" Josh started to explain knowing what Tharnux was trying to ask. "So we built machines, they can do all sorts of things" Tharnux didn't like the sound of these machines and he hissed towards the microwave threateningly. Josh held back a small laugh as he told Tharnux "Machines aren't alive. We build them" Josh said gesturing to himself. 'Yes but what if it tries to hurt us?' Tharnux was almost whining now. Josh sighed as he walked over to the microwave and unplugged it from the wall. "There" he said "Now it's unpowered". 'What do you mean?' Tharnux asked. Josh let out another sigh "Well if it was living it would be dead now" he explained slightly annoyed. 'You killed it?' Tharnux asked 'Because I didn't like it?' Josh gave up and just agreed watching Tharnux take a bite of the steak and swallow it satisfactorily. 'Thank you' Tharnux whispered as he pulled Josh back into a hug. He let go shortly as he continued he meal. "You're welcome" Josh said returning the favour and then turning on the hotplate so that he could cook the steak that was still in his hands. He jumped back when he heard a static noise from the corner of the room. Tharnux stepped in front of Josh protectively showing his teeth in a threatening way. "It's ok" Josh protested giving Tharnux a slight push to try and get around him. "It's just a radio" he said. 'But what if it's dangerous?' asked Tharnux worriedly. "It's harmless" Josh continued in trying to get past Tharnux. 'Just wait here' Tharnux said as he started to move towards the noise slowly. It touched Josh at how much Tharnux cared for him but he would have to teach a fair bit about machines. Tharnux came back holding the small radio in his hands as a voice started coming through the speaker. "Hello, Delta Team do you copy?" the strange voice asked. Crap! Josh had forgotten about his whole team dying and knew that they would be sending a search party soon. Josh picked up the radio and held it up towards his face "Hello? This is Josh McAlister, Private 1st Class from Delta Team" he said waiting for a reply. "This is Home Base Private, we've lost contact with the rest of the squad. Report your situation" Josh looked around the room desperately trying to think of something to say that would keep them away from the building. "The building is dangerous" he said "The radiation as reached a lethal stage" he said. "What do y-" the other voice was cut off as Josh continued. "I'm the last one left, I recorded this message to replay once there was a secure line on the frequency 724.91. You have to stay away. The building is not safe, Jester is not here" he finished turning off the microphone in the radio. He listened at the panic on the other side of the radio. He turned it off and threw it to the floor. He knew they would send in the radioactive team anytime now. He had to leave, he had to keep Tharnux safe. He rushed around the room and found a backpack and stuffed it fool of the frozen food and filled up some containers full of water. He put the bag on his back and turned to face Tharnux who looked very worried at the moment. "We have to go" Josh said as urgency was laced in his voice. 'Why?' Tharnux said starting to panic a little bit. "There are people coming here" Josh explained as he grabbed Tharnux's hand and began pulling him towards the door. "I need to look dead" Josh explained as he walked down one of the hallways. 'What!' Tharnux said shocked. 'No! I can't lose you!' he said as his body started to tremble with sadness. "No its ok" Josh replied. "I just have to look dead, help me find one of the other's bodies" he said looking for his dead team-mates. Once he found one of their bodies he grabbed the end of Tharnux's tail and stabbed it through his recently injured hand. 'No!' Tharnux shouted as blood dripped to the floor and Josh shouted out in pain. He pulled his tail to the other side of his body and picked Josh up off his hands and knees. "No" Josh protested "I need to do this" he said squirming free from Tharnux's grasp. He held his hand over his dead team-mates and squeezed causing blood to gush from the open wound. "AAAHHH!" Josh screamed in pain as the blood hit his team-mates hand. "S- see now it looks- looks like he- he tried to save m- me from something" Josh said as his face paled and his legs weakened. He tried to stand but fell to the floor. 'No!' Tharnux screamed catching him and holding him against his chest. 'No Josh, no. just hang in there he said running down another hallway.

_**Thank you for reading, Don't be shy to review either. I've only got a few reviews so far and they would be helpful. Don't Forget to Review!**_


	6. A New Home

_**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! This Chapter contains Lemon (Very Intimate) Scene. I f you do not wish to read it then do not read this chapter. You have been warned.**_

Tharnux had been running for hours in fear of being caught and losing his mate. The torture of seeing Josh like this was worse than anything else he had ever experienced. He continuously begged for Josh to wake up, if he had eyes they would be full of tears. He wanted- no needed Josh to live. He had spent to long alone, and now that he had finally found someone he couldn't live without them. If Josh didn't wake up then he would kill himself. He needed Josh more than Josh would ever know. There was a slight stirring in his arms as Josh let out some weak coughs 'Josh? Josh!' Tharnux yelled relieved that Josh was ok. Josh looked up at him and gave the best possible smile that he could to show his mate that he was ok. Josh wrapped his arms around Tharnux's neck and gave the tightest hug he could. He could feel Tharnux's legs moving beneath him and finally noticed that they were moving. "Tha- 'cough, cough' Tharnux where are we" he asked weakly as the colour was only just starting to return to his face. 'I don't know' replied Tharnux 'But I don't care as long as I'm with you' "That- that means a lot to me" said Josh as his grip around Tharnux's neck was slowly getting weaker. "I love you Tharnux" Josh said as he fell unconscious once again. 'I love you to Josh' Tharnux said as he entered a cavern walking off down a natural pathway.

}-{4 Hours Later}-{

Josh awoke in a dimly light room, no it wasn't a room. It was a cave but he couldn't feel the hard ground beneath his head. He looked down and realised that his head was on Tharnux's chest and was slowly rising and feeling with Tharnux's breathing. He smiled and tried to get up only to fall back onto Tharnux with a gentle thump. Tharnux woke up aware that Josh was finally awake. 'How are you feeling Josh?' asked Tharnux with a great amount of concern. "I- I feel a bit weak" replied Josh trying to lift his head to comfort his mates breathing. 'No it's fine' said Tharnux as he felt Josh's attempts to move his head. 'I like being close to you' he said giving his best impression of a smile. Josh rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around Tharnux. Tharnux gave off a light purr as he enjoyed the feeling of hugging his partner again. He looked around and noticed his backpack lying against a wall. He saw his hand covered in the black residue like substance and noticed that he couldn't even feel the pain anymore. "Hey, Tharnux do you think you can grab my bag for me?" he asked. 'Anything for you' Tharnux said in a loving manner. Tharnux slowly and gently got up and reached for the bag with his tail. He grabbed it and pulled it over to Josh. "Thank you Tharnux" Josh said as he started unzipping his bag. He pulled out a small syringe filled with a red liquid. He stabbed it into his leg clenching his teeth as the slight pain intensified when he pushed the liquid into his leg. 'Josh!' Tharnux said as he went to grab the needle. "No it's alright Tharnux, it's going to make me better" he explained it as simply as he could. 'But it's hurting you' Tharnux protested emitting a high pitched whining. "It only hurts for a little bit" Josh tried to explain. 'But how does it make you better if it hurts you?' he said still trying to take the needle away. "I lost a lot of blood" Josh said "And this will help me get it back" he insisted. The second Josh pulled the needle out of his leg Tharnux grabbed it and threw it away. "Hey, why did you do that?" Josh asked. 'Because I don't like to see you in pain' Josh understood the feeling and just nodded pulling Tharnux into a tight hug. "I never want to let you go Tharnux" Josh said as Tharnux's tail began rubbing the underside of his calf in a comforting manner. 'Me either' said Tharnux pulling Josh closer and connected his lips to Josh's. Josh slid his tongue into Tharnux's mouth exploring as much as he could. He had to be careful of Tharnux's sharp teeth but he didn't mind. He rubbed his tongue all along Tharnux's inner mouth earning a low hiss of pleasure. Tharnux gently bit down on Josh's tongue with his inner mouth. Josh moaned at the new sensation. Tharnux pushed Josh to the ground holding himself up as they continued their kiss. Josh was moaning and Tharnux was hissing as his tail was swaying behind them both. "Mmmm, Thar- Tharnux I love you" Josh moaned as Tharnux's tail wrapped around his back. 'Love to Josh' Tharnux said as his primal instincts began to take over. Tharnux thrust his hips forwards without knowing, Josh could feel something hard pressing up against the bottom of his stomach as his pants were becoming a prison. Josh pulled his head back ending their intimate kiss. He stuck his thumbs down the sides of his pants and began tugging them off. Once he had them and his briefs off he threw them a few metres away and began working on his shirt. Once he had his shirt off he pulled the waiting Tharnux back into a kiss, Josh could feel his tongue being sucked on by Tharnux's inner mouth and he involuntarily thrust upwards making Tharnux thrust down at the same time. There members rubbed against each other's as their pleasure started rising again. "Nnngh, Tharnux your- your amazing" Josh moaned as their hands explored each other's bodies. 'Hssss, like skin' Tharnux replied trying his best to form a sentence. Tharnux pulled his hips back letting his member slip back and position itself at his opening. "D- do it" Josh said as he was losing himself in a world of pleasure. Tharnux was eager to begin and shoved half of his member straight in, Josh shouted in pain at the size of it. Luckily Tharnux's pre was acting as a lube. "Th- Thar- Tharnux you- your huge!" Josh said in-between moans as Tharnux started pulling out. Just the tip of his member sat in his opening when he began to push back in slowly and only a little bit more than before. Josh was moaning loudly now and Tharnux was almost screeching with delight. As Josh's opening became accustomed to the size of the piece of meat inside him Tharnux began to pick up the pace. "H- Harder!" Josh pleaded. Tharnux complied and started to pound harder making Josh's body slowly rocked back and forth. With every thrust forward Josh was thrusting backwards to increase his mates pleasure. Tharnux was drooling now, his saliva falling onto Josh. Tharnux rubbed his and in the saliva and then reached for Josh's member. Josh let out a loud moan as he felt a hand wrap around his member and begin to pump up and down. The pleasure was increasing for both of them and they were becoming much more audible. Josh was moaning loudly at every thrust and Tharnux was now screeching as his pleasure was building up. Tharnux suddenly lost control and began thrusting as hard and fast as he could into Josh who was all too willing to take it. As Tharnux's thrusting increased so did his hand movements bringing Josh closer to the edge. Then Tharnux grabbed hold of Josh's shoulders and shoved himself as deep as he could go as he released his seed into his mate. Josh came seconds after hitting his mate in the chest with his seed. Tharnux collapsed on top of josh and rolled to the side panting loudly. They stayed like that for a while, Josh's seed being rubbed over the both of them and Tharnux's member was slowly starting to soften inside Josh. They fell asleep like that, with Tharnux still inside Josh and Josh hugging Tharnux tightly. They welcomed sleep.

_**Thank you for reading and Don't Forget to Review. See you next chapter. P.S. I am adding a new character next chapter, any suggestions would be helpful.**_


	7. The Chase

**_Hello everyone, this chapter will be a clean chapter but there will probably be a lemon in the next chapter. Enjoy!_**

Tharnux awoke to the sound of rumbling, it was quite but he could swear he could feel it. That's when he realised that it was Josh. Josh must still be hungry; he never ate anything before they left. Tharnux stood up quietly instantly missing the feeling of his mate's smooth skin. He left the natural room inside the cavern as quietly as he could. He was going to find a meal for Josh. He headed north to the large forest area where he hoped that he would be able to find an animal large enough to feed the both of them. He climbed up a tree and then started the silently move across the tops of other trees searching for a meal. He heard a 'crack' up ahead; it sounded like a large animal made it so he rushed forward. There were 3 deer in a clearing, one was a stag, the other was a doe and the third was far too small to share between the two of them. He was about to leap from the tree when he heard footsteps headed in his direction. It was hard to tell what was making the footsteps but it sounded large. He kept an eye out for it and that's when he smelt it, there was a slight scent of pheromones in the air telling him that it was female. The bushes to the right on the ground gave a small rustle indicating that something was there. He could see something black sticking out of the bush. That's when it hit him, there was another Xenomorph. He tried to establish a telepathic link with it. 'Hello?' he called out. The bushes gave a quick shake and Tharnux couldn't help but hiss in amusement at the fact that he had scared her. He tried again 'Hello? Can you understand me?' he asked curiously. 'Who are you? Where are you hiding!' a demanding voice entered his head. Tharnux worried at this. Would he be able to bring her back to the cave? 'Where is your queen?' he asked. 'That is none of your concern!' the other Xenomorph spat back at him. 'Why are you speaking to me in this tone? I have done nothing to anger you' Tharnux said politely. 'But you hide like a coward about to attack!' she shouted at him. 'I am not going to attack you, there is someone that I need to return to so I don't wish to be injured' he said the last part without thinking. 'Who do you have to return to?' she asked 'Is it your queen?' that question saddened Tharnux, 'I never had a queen' he replied sadly. 'I- I'm sorry' she said lowering here voice. Tharnux slowly crawled down the tree as the deer ran away. He stood in the middle of the clearing so that she could see him waiting for her to come out of the bush. She slowly stepped forward; her body language told Tharnux she was ready for a fight. Tharnux lifted his head exposing his neck in surrender. 'Why would you expose yourself to an attack like that?' she asked. 'I do not wish to fight' he replied moving his tail to his side as he sat down. She walked until she was about ten metres away from him and sat. 'Who are you?' Tharnux asked in a friendly tone. 'I am Vernexa' she replied relaxing slightly. 'Where did you come from?' Tharnux asked. 'I came from a long way from here' she replied. 'Who do you have to return to if not a queen?' Vernexa asked. 'Why do you wish to know, how do I know you do not wish to hurt them?' Tharnux asked defensively. 'Why would I hurt them?' she asked curious as to who it could be. 'Are they from the same place as you?' she asked. In a way Josh was from the same place as him so he replied with a nod of his head. 'Is she your mate?' asked Vernexa assuming it was both female and another Xenomorph. 'Yes, he is my mate' Tharnux replied. 'He?' asked Vernexa. 'Yes' Tharnux replied 'My mate is a male, what of it?' he asked. 'Nothing' she replied 'It's just that- not many take the same gender as their mate'. 'Well I did' said Tharnux defending his mate 'And I love him'. She looked at him for a moment as if trying to decide whether he was lying or not. She looked away after she had decided he was telling the truth. 'Why is he not hunting with you?' she asked. 'He is weak' Tharnux replied 'That is why he needs me; I would give my life to save him'. Vernexa thought for a minute before saying 'What has he been plagued with' assuming that he was sick. 'My mate is not sick; they are just not as strong as us' he said gesturing to both himself and her. 'What do you mean?' she asked 'All Xenomorphs are of the same general strength. Has he been injured?'. Tharnux thought before saying 'No he has not been injured, and he is strong for who he is'. 'What do you mean' Vernexa began 'Who is your mate exactly?' she asked suspiciously. 'You do not need to know that' he replied shifting uncomfortably at where the conversation was heading. 'Who is your mate?' she demanded standing up. He stood up to and slowly started stepping backwards. She stepped forwards matching his steps until his back hit a tree. 'Tell me now or you will not return to him' she said threateningly. 'Stop, please' he said getting scared. He had never gotten into fight with another Xenomorph and he couldn't imagine it ending well for him. She started to move closer to him showing her teeth. He turned around and climbed the tree as fast as he could. He could hear her climb up the tree after him growling as he started to sprint along the tree tops. He didn't dare look back to see how close she was. He couldn't risk it, suddenly he jumped off the branch and onto the ground in an attempt to lose her. He could hear her footsteps following his. She was close almost close enough to grab him. He was getting close to the cavern and he started shouting 'Josh, Josh run!'. He couldn't lose no matter how hard he tried but he couldn't lead her to Josh so he started running to the left of the entrance to the cavern. 'Who is Josh!' she snarled at him as she tried to catch him. What came next was unexpected as Tharnux stopped running and ducked down sending Vernexa toppling over the top of him. She screeched in pain as she fell but Tharnux was already running again. He didn't see the tree root sticking out of the ground and tripped over it. Before he could come to his senses he could see Vernexa running towards him. He went to get up but got pinned to the ground underneath her. 'No, please' he begged 'He needs me!' Tharnux said desperately as Vernexa pushed her tail blade up against his throat. 'Please' he begged. 'Who is he!' she shouted. 'Josh!' he shouted 'Run!'. As he had started yelling Vernexa had started pushing her tail into his neck and now there was slight bleeding. 'TELL ME!' she demanded. Tharnux just whimpered and prepared to die. She raised her mouth so that it was sitting above the base of his head. 'You have given me no choice' she said as she opened her mouth and prepared to kill him. 'Josh' he whispered. Just as Vernexa was about to kill him something hit her in the side of the head disorientating her slightly. She looked to where the object that hit her had come from only to be hit by another. She screeched in annoyance as she got of him and started running towards where the rocks were coming from. 'No!' screamed Tharnux jumping on her and pulling her to the ground. He held her head down with one hand and sliced at the tendons of one of her back legs, at the same time he sent the tip of his tail through one of her feet. She sent out an ear splitting screech and Tharnux jumped back to avoid getting hit by her tail. She tried to stand up but fell instantly because of her wounds. She looked towards the bush and watched as a human walked out and started walking towards her with a rock in their hand. 'No' she thought before everything went black.


	8. Capture

_**Well here we are with another chapter. I'm disappointed at the amount of reviews; I thought there would be more than that but oh well. Well here's the new chapter so dig in. I would also like to give a shout out to raven1493 for adding my story as a favourite and following.**_

Josh and Tharnux sat in the cave waiting for the tied up Vernexa to wake up. They had to clean her wounds after Josh had gotten burnt from the small amount of blood on Tharnux's neck. Tharnux had tied the vines around her wrists and ankles tightly so that she wouldn't be able to attack them. They needed answers from her like: where did she come from? Why did she attack Tharnux? Is there a queen nearby? The queen would be the biggest problem if there was one nearby because they can unwillingly take any Xenomorph and connect them to the Hive-Mind which makes their number one priority to protect the queen. Much like how Tharnux felt for Josh right now. Josh had carved some tools out of the stone in the cave like the badly shaped knife that sat in his pocket, and the bowl like pan for cooking stuff. A stir from against the wall caused them to jump and quickly step back. Tharnux stood in front of Josh protectively while he inspected the unconscious Xenomorph. 'I think she's waking up' he said with worry clear in his voice. They both stepped forwards to get a closer look. He breathing started to speed up and then she let out a screech as she tried to get free. Josh was standing off to the side where she couldn't 'see' him. Tharnux stood in front of her. 'You!' she said as hatred filled her voice. 'It looks like the human captured you as well' she said. Tharnux motioned for Josh to stay out of her sight. She picked up on it and asked 'Who's there, show yourself!' Josh didn't move because Tharnux shook his head signalling not to. 'He is my mate' Tharnux told her. She noticed that she wasn't in one of the humans experimenting cages but rather in a cave. 'What happened?' she asked 'Where did the human go? Did you kill him?'. Josh could hear the whole conversation and wasn't happy about how she talked about humans. 'No, the human is not dead' he said 'He was protecting me. 'Why would the human protect-' she started but figured the rest out on her own. She screeched as loud as she could. 'No!' she shouted 'No! No! He can't be your mate!'. Tharnux looked at her and answered 'Why not, we both love each other!' at this point Josh stepped over next to Tharnux and wrapped one arm around Tharnux's back as if to show that Tharnux was telling the truth. 'No!' she screeched and started bashing her head against the wall while continuously screaming 'No! No! No! This can't be happening!' Tharnux quickly ran over to her and grabbed her head to stop her from smashing it against the wall. But he had forgotten to tie down her tail and it stabbed through his shoulder forcing him to the ground as he screamed. "Tharnux!" Josh shouted as he ran over to him. Vernexa flailed her head violently at the sight of the human touching him. 'Stop it!' she screamed 'Stay away from him!'. Josh helped Tharnux up before replying "Why not? He's _my _mate". 'No!' she screeched again. She couldn't reach the rope with her tail so she started cutting herself letting her acidic blood drip down to the rope. The rope snapped and she hit Tharnux in the head hard enough to knock him out and threw Josh to the other side of the room. Josh's vision was blurry but he could Vernexa leaving. He called out to Tharnux but quickly realised she had taken him with her. He quickly got to his feet and ran to the entrance of the cavern but couldn't see them anywhere. "Tharnux!" he called out desperately, when no reply came he fell to his knees, tears falling down his cheeks.

}-{1 and a half hour later}-{

Tharnux awoke tied up muck like he had tied up Vernexa but he couldn't move his tail. He remembered what had happened before he blacked out. 'Josh!' he called out 'Josh! Where are you?' he was answered, but not by Josh. 'Its ok' said Vernexa as she started trailing her claws up and down his chest 'Your safe now' she tried explaining. 'Stop it!' he shouted at her. 'But why? You know you like it' she said 'Just embrace the feeling'. He looked towards her finally understanding now. She wanted him. 'Vernexa stop! I don't love you. I love Josh' he told her. 'No! You don't understand! You only think you love him!' she shouted not wanting to hear what he was saying. 'It's not natural! You were meant to be with me!' she said as she pulled her hand away from him. 'No Vernexa, I wasn't' he said trying to reason with her. 'It doesn't matter what you think!' she snapped 'Your mine now!' she said whilst hugging him. 'No!' shouted Tharnux as he head-butted her. She stumbled backwards and nearly fell out of the tree that they were in. She walked back up to him and dug on of her fingers and to his forearm and started the pull creating s deep cut in his arm. He screeched and she hit him on the head to get him to be quite. 'Please Vernexa just let me go' he begged 'We can forget all about this' but he wouldn't forget. He would kill her for separating him and Josh. 'It's too late now Tharnux, I have you and I'm never going to give you up' she said in a possessive tone 'I have been following you since you escaped from the humans we were going to be together until that _human _ruined everything. But that doesn't matter now, because we are together and it's going to stay like this' she finished as she started trailing her claws lightly along his chest again. 'No! We will never be together Vernexa, I am with Josh and no matter what you do will change that!' he shouted as he wiggled uncomfortably as she touched him.

_**Well here's my first cliff hanger. You guys will probably hate me for it but oh well. Comment some ideas for the next chapter, because the comment section is looking a bit starved. Just feed it. Don't Forget to Review.**_


	9. The Rescue

_**Hello again everybody, I best you've been looking forwards to this chapter. There may be slight Lemon in this chapter but nothing serious. You Have Been Warned.**_

Josh was walking through the forest listening for the slightest noise that could tell him where Tharnux was. He had been following what he had presumed was a bush trail. The wind was whistling through the trees and the sun was setting. 'Perfect' he thought 'Now I'm alone and its getting dark, can it get any worse' just as he finished with that thought a rustling sound came from one of the nearby bushes. He called out to it "Tharnux? Tharnux is that you?" he asked hoping or a reply. When a low growling sound came he turned and ran as fast as he could, the branches of nearby trees were smacking against his face causing slight scratches but he didn't care. What he did care about was the presumably dangerous creature that could be chasing him. Josh ran for about 2 minutes running as fast as he could before he came before a massive tree slumping down against one of the roots. He could still hear Tharnux's voice, reminding him of what he was losing. He looked to the ground with teary eyes before realising that it was Tharnux's voice. 'Stop!' Tharnux was shouting. Josh didn't know where Tharnux was because it was just like a voice in his head. He looked around desperately trying to find him. He thought that the other Xenomorph was torturing him. He could here Tharnux begging for her to stop and this filled him with rage. How could they hurt Tharnux! He was going to get her for this and he would make her beg for death. Josh scanned the area when a small twig fell on his head. "Stupid birds" he murmured while still searching the ground. When a larger stick fell on him he looked up to see where they were coming from.

**{-}- {At The Top of the Tree}-{-}**

Tharnux was squirming as Vernexa ran one hand along his chest and stomach while the other played with the base of his tail. She knew he liked it but he wouldn't admit it, it didn't matter though. When she had given him enough pleasure she would have her prize. And she would take it. Tharnux was still trying to resist, trying to hold it back. He was begging now, begging for her to stop 'Pl-please Vernexa' He stammered still trying to hold back his erection 'Jus- just stop pl- please' he begged her. 'If you want me to stop' she said giving off a slight purr as traced her claws lightly along the inside of one of his thighs 'Then give me what I want' she finished tugging at the base of his tail. He let out a small hiss of pleasure unwillingly. 'W- What d- do you w- want?' he asked desperately trying to hold back the pleasure. 'I want you' she replied rubbing her head against the underside of his stomach. He purred with delight but quickly stopped himself. 'No! I love Josh, not you!' he shouted at her. She just purred as she replied 'Once I get started you won't even remember Josh' rubbing her hands freely over his chest now. There was a slight shifting and Vernexa knew that his member was coming out. As she noticed it she rubbed her head against the tip of his member causing him to hiss in pleasure and his member to bob out a little bit more. 'P- Please Ver- Vernexa, just- just stop ple- please' he stammered through the pleasure.

**{-}- {Half Way up the Tree}-{-}**

Josh was half way up the tree climbing up vines and branches trying to reach his destination. He could hear Tharnux hissing now and he finally figured out what Vernexa was trying to do. She was trying to take him. Josh wouldn't allow that as he started climbing again. He could see a large branch system that spread out like a platform near the top of the tree. 'They must be up there' he thought to himself and continued. He grabbed hold of a vine and nearly fell out of the tree when he noticed it was a snake, he quickly threw it downwards and checked the other vines to make sure that they were actually vines. He reached the platform and began sneaking around the base of the tree. He was nearing Tharnux and Vernexa and could see Vernexa's tail swishing in the air excitedly. He could hear the whole conversation now. 'Please Ver- Vernexa jus- just let me g- go' Tharnux begged, but when Vernexa wrapped a hand around his member and tugged slightly he screeched in pleasure not being able to contain it. Vernexa began pumping his member gaining more length at each stroke and now Tharnux could hardly talk. 'P- Please Ve- Vernexa stop, don't want!' he shouted. 'Yes you do' Vernexa said softly 'you just don't know it yet' she finished as she began stroking his member faster. Tharnux could see Josh at the base of the tree and used what mental capacity he could to come up with an idea. 'O- ok' Tharnux said 'I- I will do' he said. 'Really?' Vernexa asked excitedly. 'Y- yes' Tharnux replied 'But ha- have to untie' he stammered. Josh couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Tharnux really going to be with her, was he really going to leave him? 'It makes sense' josh thought to himself 'They are the same species' he let a tear fall freely down his cheek at the thought. He heard the snapping of vines and looked over to see Vernexa cutting him free. Tharnux was slowly gaining his ability to speak again. Vernexa now pushed the untied Tharnux onto his back and was about to impale herself on his member when he stopped her. 'No, me on top' he said. Vernexa was now losing herself to the thought of him entering her. She jumped a little bit away from him and raised her backside into the air. Josh watched in horror as Tharnux stood up and walked over to her, he let more tears fall down his cheeks. He was ready to lose Tharnux now. He knew he was going to take her. That was when he heard a thump and a screech. He held his eyes closed tightly as he thought to himself 'They've begun now'. He started turning around to leave when he heard Tharnux's voice. 'Josh!' Tharnux yelled as he ran over to Josh pulling him into a hug. 'We have to go' Tharnux said as he grabbed josh and started pulling him. "B- but where's Vernexa?" Josh asked in minor shock. 'I pushed her over the edge' Tharnux replied. 'Now get on my back' he demanded. Josh did as he was told and swung one leg over Tharnux's back and hung to his neck tightly. "I love you Tharnux" Josh whispered as Tharnux started running. 'I love you to Josh' Tharnux replied. Tharnux went to jump to a branch on a different tree but with the new weight on his back he didn't make it. He dug his claws into a tree to stop him from falling. Tharnux then jumped between several other trees before finally making it to the ground. Tharnux started running back towards the cavern with Josh on his back. Josh was enjoying Tharnux's warmth and the feel of his muscles moving underneath him but it ended all too soon when they got back to the cave. Tharnux asked him to get off and Josh did as he was told almost instantly missing the warmth. Tharnux walked over to a large boulder like object and pushed it in front of the natural door way using all most all of his strength as he did. Once the boulder was in the way and he was sure that Vernexa wouldn't be able to move he walked back over to Josh and hugged him. He knew that Vernexa would come back, but the only thing he cared about now was holding Josh in his arms.

_**Well I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter, if anyone has any suggestions feel free to P.M. me. Don't Forget to Review.**_


	10. Vernexa

_**Hello again everybody, I have made a rule for this chapter. I am not updating until I get a total of 20 reviews. There are already 10 so it can't be that hard. I need the reviews because I'm out of ideas for more chapters. This chapter will be focused on Vernexa and her 'evil' plans. Also I am thinking about writing a story to Vernexa's origins. If anyone wants me to just P.M. me. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

She was furious that Tharnux had tricked her. And all for that human, it was clear to her now. If she wanted Tharnux she would have to get rid of Josh. She was lying down in the underground burrow that she had come to call her home. There were small roots hanging from the roof and she had dislocated her shoulder when she was pushed off the tree and part of her bone was pushed through her exoskeleton causing a fair amount of bleeding. It hurt every time she put weight on it. She needed help otherwise she wouldn't survive. But the only people that would have been able to help her were now sworn enemies. She could try to become friends with them and take Josh when they wouldn't expect it. Yes, that was the plan. She would somehow befriend them and eventually work her way into Tharnux's arms. He would finally be hers, but Tharnux needed a reason to let go of Josh. If she just killed him Tharnux would never forgive her. She had to think carefully before deciding that Josh needed to be seen with someone else. Tharnux would never forgive him for something like that and I would be there to 'comfort' him. She was about to set the plan into action but she didn't know how she could get them to be her friend. That's when she thought of her plan to get closer to them

**{-}- {Back At the Cave}-{-}**

Tharnux was waking up to an unusually hot feeling. He though it was Josh hugging him or sleeping on top of him but when he noticed something flickering to the left he jumped up and hissed at it threateningly. Josh looked towards Tharnux and laughed at the fact that he was hissing at the fire he had built. "Tharnux it's alright" Josh said "It's just fire. It will heat food so that I can eat it" he finished. 'Why can't you just eat the same food that I eat?' Tharnux protested clearly disliking the fire. "Because it will make me sick" Josh replied. 'Why' Tharnux asked still not understanding. "Because humans can't eat the same stuff as you. There is stuff called bacteria and humans can't process it as good' Josh said with slight annoyance. Tharnux finally gave up just trusting Josh to know what he was doing. 'I love you Josh' Tharnux said as he wrapped his arms around Josh's waist and rested his chin on Josh's shoulder. "I love y-" Josh was cut off by a screeching sound outside. 'Vernexa' Tharnux said as he stepped in front of Josh and prepared for a fight. There was another painful screech outside and Tharnux slowly began walking forwards. He got to the large boulder acting as a door and moved it about 30 centimetres so that he could see through a crack. He looked out and saw Vernexa sitting down holding her right arm as blood trickled through her hand. She didn't sound healthy but Tharnux thought she deserved it for trying to separate him and Josh. She screeched again painfully before calling out 'Please Tharnux I need your help' she said. 'How do I know that you're not lying' he replied. Vernexa removed her hand from her shoulder and the blood started gushing out. Tharnux could see here shoulder blade sticking out as well, she must have hit the ground really fast, thought Tharnux. He turned around and told Josh what had happened and how thought that they should just leave Vernexa. Josh refused to leave her though. He couldn't just leave her like that. "Move the bolder out of the way" he instructed Tharnux. 'What! You can't let her in here!' Tharnux replied. 'Don't you remember what happened?' he asked Josh. "Yeah, I do but" Josh started "We can't just leave her like that" he finished rubbing his arm nervously. 'Ok, fine then' Tharnux agreed. The bolder was moved enough so that she could fit through and Josh called her in. as soon as she stepped inside the cave Tharnux had his tail up against her throat in case she tried anything. 'Please' she said weakly before collapsing on the floor from blood loss. Josh could hardly help at all because if he touched her blood he would burn himself. Tharnux wouldn't let him anywhere near her until the wound was clean. Once the wound was cleaned of all the blood outside it Josh walked over and looked at the injury. "I can fix it" he said "But it will hurt her a lot" he finished with sympathy in his voice. 'Just do it' Tharnux said not really caring. Josh rested the palm of his hand on her shoulder blade and pushed as hard as he could. The bone jolted back into place and Vernexa sat up screeching from the pain. She grabbed her arm as her tail flailed wildly from the pain. When she had finally calmed down the bleeding had started again. She sat on the floor whimpering when she asked 'Tharnux? Can you help with the wound' weakly. 'No' Tharnux replied simply. 'Please Tharnux? I can't stop the bleeding' she whimpered. 'No' Tharnux stated again. "Tharnux, can you do it for me?" Josh asked. He looked at josh for a moment before walking towards Vernexa. He grabbed hold of her arm roughly and she yelped in pain. Tharnux extended his inner mouth and started making the black residue stuff that currently covered Josh's hand. Vernexa started purring loudly and Tharnux twisted her to make her stop. She yelped at the sudden pain causing Josh, who was standing close by to watch how Tharnux made the black residue, to jump back in surprise. Vernexa was thinking of something, once she agreed with herself she set her plan into action. Once Tharnux had finished secreting the black residue he stepped back to make sure that her arm had stopped bleeding. Then before Tharnux could say anything Vernexa rolled over and as she was getting up started rubbing her head against Tharnux's crotch. She purred as loud as she could while she did so hoping the vibrations would help give Tharnux more pleasure. Tharnux stood there surprised as to what was currently happening, he caught himself purring and quickly stopped himself as he stepped back grabbing Vernexa by her injured arm and pulled her to her feet. Vernexa let out a sharp yelp of pain when she felt Tharnux squeezing down on her injury. She quickly stepped away from him to stop the pain. Tharnux realised that she was now standing between him and Josh. He hissed a warning as he circled around her and stood next to Josh. Tharnux wrapped his arms around Josh in a possessive manner. Vernexa looked away because she didn't want to see the human touching what would soon be hers. Tharnux and Josh walked over to the wall opposite Vernexa a lay down holding each other in their arms. Tharnux pulled Josh into a kiss sucking on his tongue earning moans in return. Tharnux released Josh as he prepared for sleep, wrapping his tail and arms around Josh to ensure his safety.

_**Whew, finally finished this chapter. I got writer's block half way through and had to find something else to do for half an hour while my brain restarted. Feel free to ask me any questions and Don't Forget to Review!**_


	11. Backfire

_**Well here I am with a new chapter, I wrote this chapter in advance because my computer's internet stopped working. Sorry if I took forever to update but here it is. I would also like to thank everyone that has viewed or commented.**_

Tharnux woke up early feeling nice and warm as he lay on the ground with Josh in his arms. He was confused for a moment when something slid across his back and turned around to see Vernexa holding her body against his tightly. He hissed in frustration and slight anger, nudging her with his shoulder forcing her to wake up. She lifted her head quickly revealing a string of drool connecting her mouth with Tharnux's back. He nudged her again and she noticed the drool coming from her mouth and quickly wiped it away, offering a hug as an apology. She went to wrap her arms around him but he hissed at her making her move back sadly. 'Why was she so persistent?' he thought to himself, she had nearly forced herself upon him and even after he had pushed her off a tree she still tried. He felt a slight amount of sympathy, knowing how it felt to care that much for someone, but unfortunately for her he felt that way for Josh. He would never trade Josh for anyone else in the world, he had someone else once. But they were gone now, he thought as a great amount of sadness hit him like a brick wall. He hissed slightly as the thought of his previous mate saddened him and Vernexa made a move to comfort him. He actually let her; she pressed her hand against his shoulder giving off a small amount of warmth. She went to hug him but he pushed her away turning back to Josh and hugging his sleeping form. Vernexa didn't know what had just happened, but she was sure that it had brought her one step closer to Tharnux. She lay down with her back pressed up against Tharnux's. He seemed lost in his own thoughts and she decided to test her luck. She pushed her back up against his tighter feeling the tubes extending from their backs lock together in a strange way. Tharnux still didn't notice but she decided to stop while she was ahead. Tharnux was thinking about his old mate, he was so much like Josh but so different at the same time. He had brought Tharnux to the outside world and showed him how to survive. But Tharnux had moved on and was with Josh now. What made Tharnux even sadder was the fact that if he was ever presented with the opportunity to return to his old mate he didn't know which one he would choose. He imagined what it would be like, Josh on one side of the room and his previous mate on the other side. He could feel the sadness radiating off both of them as he was forced to make a choice. But he didn't want to make that choice, in his imagination he had grabbed josh and walked over to his previous mate and they were all happy together. He wished his old mate could be here now, but he knew he couldn't. As his thoughts were coming to an end Josh started to wiggle backwards pushing his body against Tharnux's giving off a large amount of heat, even through his clothes. Tharnux felt happy at this, as if somehow knowing that his old mate would want him to be with Josh. Tharnux was gently rubbing his hand up and down Josh's chest comforting him as he woke up. Josh turned around with a slight smile on his face. "Good morning" Josh said wrapping his arms around Tharnux. This caused Vernexa to jump and give away the fact that she was so close to Tharnux. When Tharnux didn't turn around and his at her or even shrug her away she looked up to see what had happened. Josh was lying next to Tharnux locking their mouths together as their saliva mixed. Vernexa quietly hissed in jealousy. Josh noticed her watching them and broke apart from his sensual kiss leaving a small string of saliva connecting his and Tharnux's mouths. "I'm sorry" Started embarrassed "I forgot you were here" he finished tilting his head downward slightly in an attempt to cover the blush slowly forming on his cheeks. Tharnux put one of his fingers underneath his chin and lifted his head up pulling him back into a kiss. Josh nervously accepted not sure of what to think with Vernexa watching. Vernexa hissed again, more audibly this time as the two continued. Tharnux extended his inner mouth into Josh's mouth, something he hadn't done before. Josh didn't know what to do with it so he just went with what he thought was right. He wrapped his lips around Tharnux's inner mouth and started sucking on it, earning a muffled screech from Tharnux. Tharnux finally pulled apart and looked over to Vernexa who was pacing back and forth with jealousy. Vernexa didn't know what they were doing but she knew that it was intimate. She didn't like seeing the one she loved with that _human_. It made her blood boil, she wanted to pounce on Josh and kill him right there but she knew if she did she wouldn't be able to be with Tharnux so she held back. Vernexa walked up besides Tharnux and tried doing what she had just seen the two of them doing, Tharnux hissed at her threateningly as he moved away. Josh stood up and slowly moved towards Vernexa asking "Can I have a look at your shoulder?" it surprised Vernexa that there was actually concern in his voice. She sat down and let Josh move towards her. He started pressing down on here forearm saying "Tell me when it hurts" he started making his way up her arm pressing down slightly as he did. Vernexa hissed as slight pain flooded through her arm when Josh pushed down on a sore spot. Josh walked over to the backpack, which was now depleted of meat, and grabbed out a med kit. He pulled out a pressure bandage end explained that she would have to wear it to get better. She shook her head not wanting to touch it and Tharnux stood up sitting next to Josh. "Please?" Josh asked. Vernexa shook her head again and Tharnux stood up, 'Why don't you do what he wants?' he asked over a private link he had just created. 'Because humans are dangerous and not to be trusted' she replied. "Come on" Josh said, unaware of the private conversation that the two were having. 'Besides I gain nothing from it' Vernexa said over the private link. 'What about your health?' Tharnux replied to her as Josh started moving towards her. 'I can heal on my own' she told Tharnux, who was getting very irritated. Tharnux wanted to help Josh believe that he had authority so he tried bargaining with her. 'If you do what Josh asks…. I'll let you sleep next to me tonight' Tharnux said to her swallowing his pride as he did. 'What if I don't want to sleep next to you?' Vernexa asked teasingly. 'Well what do you want" Tharnux asked as anger was slowly starting to creep into his voice. 'I want to do what you did with the human' she said as she pulled her arm away from Josh again, wincing slightly as pain shot up her arm from the sudden movement. "See, you need it" Josh said, almost pleading now. 'Fine' Tharnux snapped at her 'But not in front of Josh. Vernexa purred loudly as she handed her arm to Josh. Josh just looked confused not sure as to what just happened. He placed the bandage on her arm and let go of her, stepping back next to Tharnux. Vernexa went to stand next to him as well but Tharnux hissed as she got close. She stopped where she was and just looked at him, admiring his body shape. "We need to find more food" Josh said breaking the awkward silence "We ran out last night" he finished. "You can hunt with me" Tharnux said grabbing his hand as he did. 'Vernexa will hunt on her own and bring back anything she catches so that we can share it' Tharnux said in a demanding voice looking towards Vernexa. Vernexa reminded him of his promise and started walking out of the cave. Tharnux turned and followed her still holding Josh's hand; he gave a slight squeeze not wanting to fulfil his promise with Vernexa. But if he didn't Vernexa would tear off the strange human cloth and not listen to Josh anymore. If he told her to leave the cave Josh would be in danger every time he left the cave. Tharnux had no other choice but to fulfil his promise with Vernexa. Josh forgot his backpack and turned back into the cave to get it. Tharnux quickly jumped forward pressing his lips against Vernexa's getting it over and done with as quickly as he could. He felt Vernexa's inner mouth move passed his lips and he quickly pulled away as he felt something drip from it. Tharnux stepped away from her with a strange feeling in his mouth; whatever she secreted from her mouth was now in his. 'It tastes sweet' Tharnux thought to himself as a thin line of drool started dripping down from his mouth. He heard Vernexa start purring and he to use all of his will power to stop himself. She had done something to him but he couldn't figure it out. Josh walked out and Tharnux headed towards him hardly thinking as he did. "Are you ready to go?" Josh asked grabbing hold of Tharnux's hand as he did. Tharnux was starting to feel cold and hugged Josh to warm himself up. Vernexa's plan was back firing. She had expected Tharnux to head to her for warmth but instead he headed towards the one thing she despised most right now. She felt jealousy start to overwhelm her, and couldn't help herself from hissing to herself at the sight of the two of them. Tharnux picked up Josh as he started walking; using him to keep him warm and show is affection towards him. Tharnux decided that Vernexa would hunt with them; after all she had made him feel the unnatural coldness. Tharnux and Josh would scare the animals to Vernexa who would have to stop them, even with her sore arm. After they had caught two deer and a horse they started heading back to their home. Once the animals were inside and everyone was full they started arranging sleeping areas. Tharnux didn't trust Vernexa, especially after what she had done. He was still feeling the unnatural coldness and didn't know how to stop it. They had arranged for Vernexa to sleep outside for the night, after much protesting she finally agreed. Once Vernexa was outside Tharnux pushed the boulder back into place so that him and Josh could sleep in piece. He walked back over to Josh who was waiting for him, shivering slightly as he did. He wrapped Josh in his arms warming himself up and stroking the back of Josh's head. Tharnux pulled Josh closer locking him in a kiss, sucking on Josh's tongue eliciting soft moans. Josh squirmed as he felt Tharnux's tail slide in between his legs, pushing up as it did. Josh returned the favour by grinding his hips against Tharnux's. Tharnux let out a pleasurable hiss at the feeling; he also noticed the coldness start to leave his body. So that's why Vernexa did it, she wanted to try and trick him in to mating with her. Tharnux lowered the both of them to the ground, tugging on Josh's tongue. Josh moaned as Tharnux continued sucking on his tongue while rubbing his tail back and forth between his legs. Josh started to remove his pants, only breaking contact with Tharnux's mouth for a few seconds. Josh's member was released from its prison and rubbed against Tharnux's as he started rocking his hips. Josh released Tharnux from the kiss as he started moving down Tharnux's body. He stopped with his head hovering above Tharnux's member. He licked the entire length earning a quiet screech of pleasure from Tharnux. As he slipped the head inside his mouth Tharnux screeched again thrusting upwards and clasping his foot around Josh's member. Josh moaned passed Tharnux's member in his mouth as Tharnux began pumping with his foot. Josh was slowly bobbing his head up and down earning pleasant screeches and feeling his mate squirm underneath him. Josh grabbed hold of the base of Tharnux's tail and tugging on it causing a loud screech to come from Tharnux. They were both getting close, Tharnux began to pump Josh's member faster with his foot as Josh's bobbing sped up. Tharnux was continuously screeching in pleasure now and Josh's moaning continued. Josh wiggled two of his fingers into Tharnux's opening, pushing him over the edge as he released string after string of seed into Josh's mouth, causing him to gag at the amount. Josh was pushed over the edge as well when Tharnux squeezed his member tightly. Josh's seed landed all over Tharnux's stomach making small pools of it. Once they had finally finished Josh crawled up next to Tharnux and wrapped his arms around him. Tharnux's unnatural coldness had finally left him now and he felt warmness rush through his body. He engulfed Josh's tired form in his eyes pulling him tight. Just before falling asleep Tharnux thought to himself 'I bet Vernexa had fun listening to that'.

_**I'm sorry if this chapter seemed pointless but the next 2 chapters will have no Lemons and be focussing on furthering the story. Don't Forget to Review!**_


	12. Despising Josh Part 1

_**Well everyone here I am again and first up I would like to say that I'm sorry for how long it took to update the last chapter, I was having computer issues but they are currently solved. I won't stop updating a story until I finish it, I can guarantee that unless I have more computer issues.**_

Tharnux had woken up with a dull thudding in his head; he assumed that it was whatever Vernexa did to him. He didn't know if he could trust Vernexa at all now, maybe when she was injured and not trying to mate with him he thought he could trust her a little bit. But that small amount of trust had just been diminished completely after what she had done yesterday. Tharnux could feel the gentle push and pull as Josh was breathing, still in his slumber. Tharnux pulled him closer and started to caress Josh's back with the flat of his tail, gently pushing his shirt up and down. Josh pushed back slightly and Tharnux took it as a hint to push harder. Josh slowly started to wake up, and as usual he found that Tharnux was comforting him in one way or another. Josh wrapped his arms around Tharnux's back and started sliding his hands over his hard exoskeleton, a few inches below the tubes protruding from Tharnux's back. It wasn't a sensitive spot for Tharnux, but none the less Tharnux still embraced it. Tharnux enjoyed the feel and texture of Josh's skin, and it seemed that the opposite went for Josh as he liked the feel of Tharnux's skin. The both lay there like that for a little while, gently caressing each other's bodies. They were both startled by a small scratching sound at the boulder which acted as a door to the small cave. 'Hello?' Vernexa called out as she tried pushing the boulder again. She didn't know how Tharnux could do it; he must have contained a massive amount of strength to be able to move such a heavy object so often. Tharnux whispered to Josh (even though it made no difference to who could hear it because it was over a telepathic link) 'Should we open the door? I would much like to just stay here and hold you' he finished, nuzzling the side of his head against Josh's. Vernexa stood outside taken aback by what she had just heard; she knew that Tharnux didn't like her right now, but still. To hear those words coming from the one that she loved more than anything, she knew it was the human influencing him. Any normal Xenomorph would have gone with a 'kill or be killed' instinct to stay alive. Yet here was Tharnux, giving that human his food, letting him ruin it over what he called a 'fire'. 'Please?' Vernexa asked as she started pulling at the clothing the human had put on her. She didn't like it on her arm; she didn't know what it would do. But if Tharnux wanted it she would keep it on. She tried pushing against the boulder again and was surprised when it moved. She took a couple of steps back and got ready for a run up to try and finally get into the shelter where Tharnux was. She started running and when she was about four metres away the door bolted open, she ran straight into Tharnux knocking both him and herself to the ground. Tharnux hissed at her in annoyance as he slowly got to his feet. Tharnux brushed the dirt off himself and looked towards Vernexa to see her doing the same. Josh stood at a distance laughing slightly to himself, whether Tharnux knew it or not, Josh wanted to make Vernexa a permanent part of their family. She would never be like he was with Tharnux but more of a sister. He had to admit she was a fairly decent hunter, and they could use all the food they could get. Josh walked over to Tharnux and brushed some of the dirt off his side, just above his waist. Tharnux jumped in surprise, he didn't know when Josh had gotten there. Vernexa looked at what was happening before her, she couldn't stand it. She hated seeing them touch each other. Vernexa quickly thought of a way to stop it. 'Josh?' she called out 'Can you look at my injury please?' she asked trying to sound innocent. Tharnux knew what she was trying to do, and because of what she had tried yesterday he would make her suffer. As Josh started walking towards Vernexa Tharnux came up behind him and lifted him up around the waist, gently resting his head on Josh's shoulder. Again Vernexa's plan had backfired, she had to think her plans through more carefully now. Tharnux gently placed Josh on the ground in front of Vernexa, who wasn't looking very happy. Josh stepped forwards and began removing the pressure bandage he had put on her. Vernexa looked away saddened when she saw the light grey scar tissue healing the area her shoulder blade had come through. She flinched slightly as Josh's fingers came into contact with her injury, pressing down lightly against along her arm. After Josh's inspection he turned back and started walking towards Tharnux explaining that it might have a slight irritation for the next week or so. Xenomorphs healed nearly four times as fast as humans did, giving them an extreme advantage when fighting. Vernexa hissed quietly when Josh returned to Tharnux's arms, getting engulfed in the black mass of her lover. That was how she saw him; he would not want anyone else after he had been with her. She would keep him all to herself. She could still remember the first time she knew he existed. There was a human, one that liked her, that had walked into the room she was kept in. the human smelt strange, very strange and Vernexa couldn't get enough of the smell. She had rubbed herself all over the humans clothing trying to extract as much of Tharnux's scent onto herself as she could. She had been searching for him ever since. Josh was the first to break the silence as his voice filled the small cave "So what are we going to do today?" he asked motioning towards Tharnux signifying that he would get to choose. Tharnux thought for a bit before deciding 'We may have to wash ourselves from last night' he said as he picked up Josh. Josh's cheeks were a bright red as he remembered last night, he hoped that Vernexa didn't hear them but soon gave up on that possibility getting even more embarrassed. Vernexa knew what they did last night, but she Tharnux would do it anyway, she just didn't want him to do it with Josh. After a short while they had all headed out towards a nearby lake. Once they had reached it Tharnux had slowly pushed himself into the water finding a sudden and surprisingly deep drop off not far from the shore. He beckoned for Josh to join him and Josh did as he was told, Josh had gotten to his waist in water when he dived in. Josh came up in front of Tharnux getting grabbed and pulled against his mate's chest. Tharnux held him gently while propping himself up on his tail. Vernexa didn't like what she was seeing and slowly crept into the water. Vernexa had swum underneath them and was now behind Tharnux. She reached the surface of the water as quietly as she could, reaching her arms out and wrapping herself around Tharnux. Tharnux couldn't just drop Josh to get rid of her so he let her be, until she started to tighten her grip, making it more intimate. Tharnux gently grabbed her foot with his tail and tugged her under the water, getting pulled under slightly as he did. Vernexa let go unprepared for being submerged, she reached the surface and took in a quick gasp of air filling her lungs. She looked towards Tharnux who was now holding Josh again. She made her way out of the lake, noticing Tharnux and Josh sharing a 'kiss' she had been told that it had been called. This angered her slightly and stormed off into the forest as Tharnux and Josh continued their 'activities'. Vernexa had been walking for almost an hour now, never changing direction. She was looking for something, and when she found it she would finally have Tharnux to herself.

_**Well what a cliff hanger, I will probably have the next chapter up shortly. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't Forget to Review!**_


	13. Despising Josh Part 2

_**Well here we are again, sorry for the slight cliff hanger last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter, remember feel free to P.M. me any questions.**_

Vernexa had been wondering through the woods for hours now, she didn't know if Tharnux or Josh would be looking for her. She knew she was just a burden to them, but once she had finally found what she was searching for she would have Tharnux all to herself and maybe, just maybe, Josh would never come back. Either way she would be happy, Tharnux was the first Xenomorph (besides herself) that she had ever seen. She thought it was love at first sight, but there was another involved. Once he was gone she decided to wait for him to start to forget about the other and then she would have him. But that's when that annoying human stepped in, ruining her chances with him. That was why she was looking for what she was, maybe she would have liked Josh if he hadn't ruined her chances with Tharnux, but by taking him away from her Josh had made himself an enemy. It didn't matter whether he knew or not at the time. But by refusing to give up Tharnux to her she just couldn't bring herself to forgive him, she couldn't forgive a human ever again. Not after what they did to her. She spotted a small light off into the distance and at that moment she knew that she had found what she was looking for, she rushed forwards seeking her prize eagerly.

**{-}- {Back at the Cave}-{-}**

Josh and Tharnux had gotten out of the water and looked around to find her nowhere in sight' they left the pond wondering where she was. Neither one of them was going out of their way to look for her, but at the same time were occasionally calling out to her. Well at least Josh was. They had made their way back to the cave in around half an hour and expected to see Vernexa there. Josh became slightly worried when she wasn't, sure he wouldn't trade anything in the wold for Tharnux but Vernexa was injured and probably wouldn't be able to handle to well on her own. Night had slowly crept its way across the landscape causing the nearby trees to cast an eerie shadow. As Tharnux may have been accustomed to them Josh still never liked the dark, but since he was with Tharnux he hadn't worried about it until now. Josh pushed himself closer to Tharnux and clasped his hand tightly. Tharnux looked down at him wondering what was wrong, he could see Josh's eyes darting around, looking at every noise and movement. Tharnux couldn't figure it out, all Xenomorphs loved the dark and now that darkness had befallen them Josh was looking like a scared deer. That's when it hit him; Josh was 'afraid' of the dark. But he could he be, there was nothing to fear in darkness. None the less Tharnux wanted to comfort Josh so he picked him up and started carrying him against his chest. They were a fair bit away from the cave but not that far; it would take nearly five minutes if Tharnux started to jog. Josh jumped at a nearby sound and Tharnux held him closer to comfort him. It was working, a rather to well actually because Josh was now falling asleep to the gentle footsteps and heartbeat of Tharnux. There was a slight string of drool working its way down Tharnux's back as Josh's head started to lean over his shoulder. Josh reminded Tharnux of a newborn crying in fear of being stepped on, except Tharnux would be the only one to hold his mate. They were nearing the cave and much to his disappointment Tharnux would have to wake Josh up to move the large boulder out of the way. Tharnux gave a quick shrug of his shoulders making Josh jump slightly as he woke up. "Hm- what?" Josh mumbled as he looked around, he noticed that Tharnux was trying to open the boulder so he gently slide down his stomach and ducked under his caring arms. There was a quite crunching sound as the boulder started rolling over smaller rocks that resided underneath it. Once the boulder was open enough for them both to get in Tharnux picked josh up in his arms, one arm was slung around Josh's back while the other was holding up his knees. Josh snuggled closer into Tharnux's chest as sleep started to pull him away again. Tharnux gently placed Josh on the ground as he went back to push the boulder back into place. Once he had done so he returned to Josh's sleeping form. Tharnux sat down and started stroking his hand through Josh's smooth hair. Tharnux eventually lay down next to Josh slinging an arm around him and pulling himself closer. With that Tharnux drifted away to join Josh in sleep.

**{-}- {Three Hours Later}-{-}**

Tharnux shot up instantly as he awoke to the sound of metal against stone, he could hear humans on the other side of the boulder. He shook Josh quickly and covered his mouth so that he wouldn't make any noise. Josh awoke startled and tried to yell before noticing that Tharnux had a hand around his mouth, Josh was really confused but it got much worse when Tharnux spoke 'Josh there are humans trying to get in here' he said as he desperately started pulling Josh to the middle of the room. Josh was even more confused and quite scared now at the thought of them taking Tharnux away. Tharnux jumped up and clung onto the roof using one hand to start pulling the tightly packed dirt down. The dirt started to fall freely now and there was a slight glimmer of sunlight coming through. Tharnux made a hole big enough for the both of them, but then he heard the boulder break and the voices start to enter the cave now. Tharnux jumped down and grabbed Josh and shouts echoed across the room as the humans noticed him. He tried to jump up but couldn't do it with the extra weight. He pushed Josh up as high as he could and Josh climbed the rest of the way out. Tharnux jumped up and started climbing as well now; he had nearly made it when he felt something stab him in the side. His limbs were becoming weak and his body numb. He knew what they had done; he knew they were going to take him now. He felt one of the humans grab his tail and tug, he didn't have the energy to hang on to the wall and fell backwards landing on top of the human breaking three ribs as he did. The human shouted in pain and the last thing he could remember was the teary eyes of Josh from above and the humans pushing him off their comrade. Vernexa watched outside in horror as they brought out Tharnux 'No' she thought 'They were meant to take Josh'. When she didn't see them taking Josh out of the cave she ran on top and saw him kneeling a little bit away from the hole as tears fell freely from his eyes. She was so angered when she ran up there but now seeing the human like this, his soul was crushed. It was because of her, she had destroyed two people's lives to try and get what she wanted. Josh looked up towards Vernexa and could just see the guilt in her movements "No, no, no please no Vernexa" he sobbed "Please Vernexa, you didn't bring them here?" he begged as more tears began flowing from his eyes. 'I- I'm sorry Josh' she began as Josh fell to the ground crying loudly now "Please no, no this can't be happening" he begged. 'Josh I- I just wanted him so bad-'she was cut off by Josh's cry of emotional pain "So you made them take him away" he shouted at her. "Why Vernexa? Why would you do this to him?" Josh begged as if it would bring Tharnux back. 'I didn't mean for this-'Vernexa was cut off again "No you didn't think. And now Tharnux is gone and it's all your fault!" Josh screamed at her as his voice became raspy with another wave of tears. His face was read and filled with more pain than any creature should be able to bare. 'I'll fix this Josh' Vernexa said as she ran off into the bush to leave Josh crying.

_**Well this is one of the saddest chapters I have written, I almost cried writing it. Well it's the worst timing for this chapter to end but I will update as soon as possible. Don't Forget to Review!**_


	14. To Save Tharnux

_**Well I bet some of you were looking forward to this chapter, I have to agree that Vernexa does seem evil but she loves Tharnux as much as Tharnux and Josh love each other. It's a tragedy isn't it? Well let's get on with the chapter now.**_

Vernexa was sprinting through the forest, desperately trying to catch up to Tharnux and the humans that had taken him. She planned on killing Josh before running after Tharnux but after seeing the pain on his face decided that Tharnux would end up two times worse when he realised that Josh was dead. She had finally accepted the fact that she would never have Tharnux. He was with Josh and now she finally realised to what degree. Tharnux must love Josh as much as she loves him, she knew that she would have a hard time getting by without him, but with the time Tharnux and Josh have had to bond she knew that if you took away one the other would perish. She stopped in her tracks and remembered Josh; she turned around and started running back towards him. If Tharnux lost Josh then she would lose Tharnux. I took around five minutes for her to get back to Josh; she slowed herself down as she neared his crumpled form that lay on the ground. At first she thought he was dead but then he spoke "Is he dead?" Josh asked as if he had lost his soul. Vernexa had destroyed him and now she had to make things right. 'Josh come on we have to go get him' she said as she nudged Josh's arm. He rolled over and his face was a pale white, she knew something was wrong. She quickly looked over his body before noticing the cut on his hand producing a large amount of blood. 'Josh what happened!' Vernexa asked desperately, she needed to help Josh now. She would do anything for Tharnux and now she had finally realised that without Josh there was no Tharnux. She had to help him so she started looking around for something to cover the wound. "You know, this happened the first time we met" Josh's voice was getting weaker by the second now "And- and now it- it's the last- last thing he- he ever did" Josh said as he had trouble swallowing. He started coughing and couldn't stop himself, he needed water, something to drink. He was beyond dehydrated. The nearest lake was about ten minutes away but Josh wouldn't make it that long. Vernexa only had one option left, and she knew that neither Tharnux nor Josh would like what she was about to do to Josh. She started mixing producing saliva, but her saliva was different. It made people do different things, like what happened to Tharnux. She couldn't carry Josh around with her if he only wanted that. She was surprised at how well it worked, it should have worked instantly sending him straight to her but he must have had extreme will power to resist. But she knew that Josh wouldn't be able to hold it all back, she pulled his face up to hers and locked her lips with Josh's now light blue lips. Josh tried to pull away but he was too weak. Vernexa extended her inner mouth to the beginning of Josh's throat so he would have to swallow the saliva. She hadn't even given him half as much as what she gave Tharnux and it was already taking effect. Josh was now wrapping his arms around her, first would come the cold, then would come the tiredness and then would come the mating. She had to get Josh to the lake before the final stage; he could somehow expel it from his body and drink the water to become hydrated. Josh was now sucking on her inner mouth trying to get as much of the liquid as he could. Vernexa went to pull away but Josh pulled her back. She didn't have time for this; she pulled away with force by smacking Josh in the side of the head with the flat of her tail. Josh rubbed his now sore head and looked at her. His eyes weren't his own anymore, she could see it. This was meant to happen to Tharnux but it didn't work. Now when she didn't want it to work it works perfectly. Josh tried to embrace Vernexa into another kiss but was taken by surprise when he was lifted off the ground. He was now hugging her still trying to pull his face to hers. She couldn't run like this, he needed to be on her back. She reached her arms over her head and let gravity do the rest. Josh hugged around her neck as she began to run on all fours now. Josh was rubbing the back of her head trying to get her attention, "Hey Vernexa?" Josh asked mumbling his words slightly, if any human saw him they would swear he was drunk, but he was far worse than drunk. 'What is it Josh' Vernexa asked impatiently, as she jumped over a large log that lay on the ground. "I love you" Josh replied. That was the first time anyone had ever told her that and the worst part was she had to deny him. 'No you're not Josh, it's just the saliva' she finished forcing sadness upon herself. "Yes I do Vernexa" Josh protested, while he started running his fingers along the side of her stomach. 'Please Josh just listen to me, you love Tharnux and- and he loves you' Vernexa said, forcing herself to say the last part. "Tharnux" Josh mumbled as he rested his head in her shoulder. This was stage two; she only had 4 minutes to get him to the lake. She tried to wake him up but it wouldn't work, 'its strange' she thought, I never saw Tharnux get tired from it. She dismissed the though as she neared the edge of the water. When Josh woke up the only thing he would want to do is mate. She had to wake him up before stage three began. She didn't know what to do so decide with just throwing him in the water. She walked into the water holding Josh in her arms, and then slowly submerged him into the water. Josh woke up screaming and Vernexa lifted him out of the water asking 'How do you feel Josh?' she said as she started carrying him back to shore. "I- I don't feel good" Josh said as he was placed on the ground. Josh you need to expel the saliva from your body. "Wha- what do you- you mean expel" Josh stammered as his body slowly started going numb. While Vernexa was thinking of the word she could hear Josh mumbling behind her "M- my body feel- feels weird" Josh said. 'Wait, what?' Vernexa asked as she turned around to face Josh. "I- I can't feel- feel my hands anymore" Josh stammered. Vernexa didn't have much time left, she had to make him expel the liquid. She quickly came up with an idea. 'Josh you need to kiss me' Vernexa said as she rushed to him. Josh seemed all too eager when he bolted upright from the words. "Ok" was all he said as he pushed his face into hers. Vernexa stuck her inner mouth down his throat causing his gag reflex to activate. He started heaving and Vernexa stepped back, allowing the vomit to land in front of her. Once Josh had stopped she dragged him to the water and commanded him to drink. Josh dropped his whole head in the water as he started gulping it down. Once Vernexa thought that he had enough she pulled him back to the tree line and started secreting some of the black residue stuff that had previously encased his hand. Once the wound was covered Vernexa made him get on her back and started running towards the human base. It would be nightfall by the time they got there which would work in favour of Vernexa. The plan was simple, Josh would walk into the building and be treated of his wounds. Once he was inside he would do something that would cause all of the people to leave the building and the Vernexa could come in and they would find Tharnux and leave. Well that was the plan at least. They had made it to the human building and were sitting a little bit back in the tree line. Vernexa pushed Josh out as he stumbled towards a small electronic door. Once he got inside he found some sort of reception desk, he stumbled through the door and reached the desk. There was a young lady sitting at the desk looking at him strangely. "I- I need a doctor" Josh exclaimed before collapsing on the floor. The women quickly pressed a red button on the wall and several security guards flooded the room surrounding his limp body. "He said he needed a doctor" the women told one of the guards. "Check him for weapons" one of the guards ordered and the rest did as they were told. After checking that he had nothing dangerous on him they rushed him to the medical ward. Josh woke up tied to a bed, with several machines around him and a few doctors in the room. His heart rate elevated and one of the doctors turned around and noticed him struggling against the restraints. Josh wasn't thinking and yelled out at the top of his lungs "THARNUX!". At the other side of the building Tharnux lifted his head in the cage he was currently in. He had heard something, he was sure of it. He had to get to Josh; he had to kill Vernexa for starting all of this. He would escape and he would kill every human he came across until he found Josh.

_**Well there you go people, another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, I tried to make Vernexa a little bit less evil in this chapter and I would like to thank "**__**raven1493**__**" for their continued support. Hank you for reading and Don't Forget to Review!**_


	15. Returning A Friend

_**Well here I am, and as usual with a new chapter. Well why else would I be here. This chapter may have some things that you would call stupid, or extremely unlikely to happen. Anyway there will be a major change in one of the main characters this chapter, so read on. Enjoy!**_

Josh was surrounded by scientist and some soldiers holding his arms and legs down, even though there were bindings keeping him firmly on the bed. He struggle as much as he could, trying to get free. Much to his surprise the binding holding his arm broke, and a soldier was flung across the room hitting the wall with a quiet 'thud'. Josh didn't know what was happening and he started freaking out as all of the other people ran from the room. He reached down and grabbed the other restraint; before he started pulling on it he noticed something strange about his hand. The resin that was on it had solidified and now clung to his skin like it was his own hand. Maybe it was the resin that was making him strong, he didn't care. He had the power to get to Tharnux now and he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who got in his way. Once he was free of his restraints he stood up, nearly collapsing instantly. He looked down and noticed that there was more of the resin stuff covering his toes. He was confused at how it got there but didn't bother with it; right now he had to save Tharnux. He could see the scientists through a glass window and got a run up. Once he was at a considerable distance he started running as fast as he could towards the window. He smashed through and landed on one of the scientists as shouts and screams filled the room. Josh quickly stood up and started heading towards the doorway where all of the people had run through. He could see someone cowering behind a table and lifted him off the ground, with a firm grasp of his neck. "Where is Tharnux?" Josh demanded as the man began to struggle for breath "Tell me!" Josh screamed into the man's face. The man just pointed towards the doorway before going limp under the pressure that Josh was putting on his neck. Josh headed out of the doorway but had to quickly seek cover as a bullet just missed his head. More gun fire erupted from the armed soldiers as they continued in his direction. Josh quickly ran into a room across the hall, ducking his head to try and avoid getting shot as he did. He got hit by two bullets. One had lodged itself deep inside is shoulder while the other had passed through the side of his stomach. Josh groaned in pain as he reached the room but forced himself to continue running. He could see another door but didn't even think about trying the handle. He rammed into it with his shoulder knocking it off its hinges. Josh continued running straight forward and soon found himself at a ledge running along the outside of the building. There was a conveniently placed sign directing him which way the front entrance was. He headed towards the front entrance and held his hand against his stomach, feeling the warm blood start to cover his fingers. Once he got to the front entrance he pushed the person that was sitting at the register aside and broke the glass in the electronic door. He leaned his head out and yelled at the top of his lungs "Vernexa!" As he did Vernexa came sprinting out of the forest and towards him. Josh moved aside as Vernexa jumped through the broken door. "Which way is Tharnux?" Josh asked Vernexa hoping that she would know. He was disappointed when she replied 'I'm not sure, you will have to ask one of the humans' Vernexa finished as she furthered herself into the building 'Like this one' she finished as she grabbed the human by the arm and started pulling them towards Josh. "Where is Tharnux?" Josh demanded. "I don't know who that is" the person whimpered as Vernexa's claws started to sink into his forearm. "The Xenomorph" Josh spat out. The person pointed towards the computer they had been sitting at and Josh rushed towards it. Opened in plain sight was a folder named Xenomorph experiments. 'No' Josh thought as he knew that they meant Tharnux. He searched for an idea of where Tharnux was. He finally got something, 'the Xenomorph specimen is located in block c' he read out loud. With that he pulled away from the computer and began running down a nearby hallway. They would no doubt have Tharnux under heavy guard but Josh would stop at nothing to get his mate back. Vernexa was close behind him, after a few minutes of wondering they found a few guards outside a door with heavy weapons. Josh decided that he would need a distraction, and that since this was all Vernexa's fault she would make a perfect distraction. Vernexa slowly crept through small offices and made her way to the right of the humans, while Josh was making his way to the left. Vernexa was going to lure the humans away so that Josh could get through the door. Vernexa stepped out of a small room catching one of the guard's attention, he quickly warned his comrades as Vernexa turned around and started running. All of the guards except two of them ran after Vernexa. The other two were now on high alert, as if they had this scenario planned out. Josh picked up a stapler that was lying on a nearby desk, he slowly made has way to the door way and hid his body to the side of it so that the guards wouldn't see him. He leaned out and threw the stapler hitting one of the guards in the leg. The guard looked up to see where it came from and signalled to his friend that he was moving towards the location. Josh now had a ballpoint pen in his hand and he waited around the corner of the doorway. Once the guard stepped in Josh grabbed him by the head and jammed the pen into his neck, letting his blood spill on the floor as his corpse was dragged away. "Johnson? Johnson report" the other human was calling out now. He must have known that his friend was dead because he pulled up his heavy machine gun and started heading towards me. I picked up Johnson's gun and started to walk towards the doorway. The end of the gun poked around the corner and I could hear the other person talking "Oh, thank god it's you man. I thought you were dead" he said as he lowered his weapon. "No, I'm very much alive" I said as I turned the corner and watched as his expression changed from relief to horror. I pulled the trigger and there was gunfire. The man in front of me was now full of lead and his corpse was bleeding out all over the floor. I made my way towards the door and looked through the keyhole. It looked clear so I pushed it open, not noticing the motion sensors that were on either side of the door. A red light started flashing and the emergency alarm started sounding as well. I rushed forward to the next room and found Tharnux in a large glass box. The glass was too thick to break so I searched the room for something to break it with. A loud hissing filled the room and I could see the box Tharnux was in slowly start to fill with a green as. I quickly ran back where I had come from and picked up one of the dead solders gun. I got back and released all of the ammo I could on the glass, there was several large cracks in the glass now. I charged at the glass with my shoulder and it shattered allowing me access to the small room where they had been keeping Tharnux. Josh stood over Tharnux's limp form, Josh thought he was dead until he twitched slightly. Josh grabbed hold of Tharnux's arms and began to pull him away from the gas. Just as Josh had gotten Tharnux to safety Vernexa showed up offering to carry him. Once Vernexa was carrying Tharnux they began to leave. They had to hurry before more humans came, they wouldn't be able to hold them all off. They had successfully escaped the building and had just reached the tree line when the shuttles started landing in the roof of the building. Soldiers poured out of them and quickly started making their way into the building. Josh, Tharnux and Vernexa were now walking back to the cave in relative safety. Tharnux started to stir in Vernexa's arms and she gently placed him on the ground. His breathing rate was increasing and his fingers were starting to twitch. The first thing he did once he woke up was jump on Vernexa, pinning her to the ground with his tail blade pressed up against her neck. Vernexa raised her head exposing her neck even more, she would let him kill her if he wanted. But he just screeched in her face, kicked her in the stomach, and began to start walking back to the cave with Josh. Vernexa lay on the ground in a trembling ball of sadness. She wished more than anything in the world that Tharnux would be able to forgive her. Vernexa started walking off in the direction of the stream, she was going to sit there for as long as it took for her to figure out how she could ever make it up to Tharnux. She sat at the river when a strange sound caught her ear. She headed towards it and soon realised that it was Tharnux. No it wasn't Tharnux, but it was another Xenomorph. She neared the injured Xenomorph with shock. She couldn't believe it, there was another Xenomorph. Would she finally have someone to hold now? No, she couldn't just give her love to some stranger, only they weren't a stranger. They knew exactly who she was.

_**Well there you go, another cliff hanger. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a bit slow but the new character will be announced in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as I said there was a major change in one of the main characters this chapter. It will be much more noticeable next chapter but maybe some of you already know what the change was. Don't Forget to Review!**_


	16. A Day In The Cave

_**Sorry for the long wait everyone but I will try to make it up to you in this chapter. There is going to be a Lemon and a new character. If you don't want to read the Lemon I will warn you when it is coming up. Enjoy!**_

I woke up in the cave next to Tharnux; he was wrapping his arms around me and caressing my shoulder. I enjoyed the feeling of it as his tail swept past my feet, slowly pushing some dirt aside. I moved backwards slightly so that my back was now pressed against his stomach, I could feel his breathing and heart beat now. It was soothing and calling me back to sleep, but I didn't want to sleep now, not now that I was finally back with Tharnux. I rolled over so that my stomach was facing him and pulled myself closer once again, wrapping him in my around him. He started to purr quietly when I started rubbing my fingers against his back, feeling his muscles underneath his hard exoskeleton. He wiggled his shoulders slightly and I felt all of his muscles move underneath my fingers. It still amazed me how something that looked so skinny could be so strong and just amazing in every way. He was just so perfect to me, it's like he was made for me, and I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. He tightened his grip on me and I smiled at his hug and returned it, letting him place his head underneath mine. I could feel his chest vibrating and moving slowly, his life was a miracle that I would protect better than my own. I wasn't going to let him leave the cave today; he would stay here and rest. He had been captured again and he must have felt horrible, he deserved to rest after what he had been through. I never got to thank Vernexa, but she was the one that caused all of this in the beginning. I still think that she would have felt worse than I did after having to walk away from Tharnux like that. I knew that she wanted him but it was his choice, he didn't want to be with her and she tried to force his opinion. For that it would take a lot for me to forgive her, to try and change Tharnux's life like that. To try and take him away from what he loved. I dismissed the bad thoughts and focused on Tharnux, I was happy with him now. I would hold onto him forever now, I wouldn't let anyone take him away. Not again. I grabbed hold of one of his dorsal tubes and pulled myself closer to him. I was starting to curl up into a ball as his body began to surround mine. I could feel the heat emanating from it, he looked so cold but he was so warm, so hot. I found myself thinking of the time we had spent together, I could feel my pants starting to restrict me.

**{-}- {Lemon}-{-}**

I started kissing him on the inside of his neck, eliciting soft hisses from him. I let my hands start to explore his chest, feeling the small spaces between his exoskeleton. I pulled my hands up around his neck and locked my lips with his, feeling his warm saliva hit the outside of my lips. I brushed my tongue against his lips and he opened them allowing me access. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and started rubbing it underneath his inner mouth, earning muffled hisses as I did so. I could feel his hands running up and down my back, and his tail swishing back and forth across the ground in anticipation. I could feel him getting harder and I thrust my hips against his, causing him to buck forwards involuntarily. "These have to go" he explained to me, tugging at my pants. I just moaned in agreement as I started tugging my pants down. I could feel his tail tracing small circles on my back as I did so, causing my spine to tingle slightly. Once I had my pants and briefs of he pulled me back into a tight embrace where our mouths locked again. I could feel his member pressing up against the bottom of my stomach and I knew that he wanted me. I slid a hand down and grasped his member, slowly rubbing my thumb over the tip. He hissed loudly and arched his back at this and bucked his hips forwards, sending his member into my stomach. It felt slightly painful but it wouldn't stop me, u pull away from him slightly and whined in protest, trying to pull me back. I rubbed my hand to the base of his member and then quickly back to the tip, causing a sharp screech of pleasure from him. I felt his fingers dig into my shoulders slightly, enough to cause minor bleeding and I realised that he must have been 'aching' since he was captured. I was the lucky one that got to relieve him though, and it was going to be a mutual benefit. Tharnux grabbed hold of my shoulders and rolled over, being careful of his dorsal tubes, so that I was lying on top of him. I felt his member resting against my tail bone when I sat up, and I knew what he wanted. I lifted myself up slightly and moved back a little bit, letting the tip of his member sit at my entrance. I let my weight drop slightly and I could feel him start to enter me. I slowly started moving up and down, only letting the tip of his member enter, teasing him. I could tell that he was trying his hardest to keep his animalistic instincts down and I was going to break him. I let myself drop down a little bit further and felt one of the small bumps on his member press against my entrance. I repeated the process, slowly lifting up and letting myself fall down slightly, teasing him and causing him to squirm and whine in annoyance. I let myself fall down onto the tip of his member and squeezed my muscles as tight as I could on the way up. He lost it when I did that, rolling us both over and ramming himself fully into me. I gasped as I felt him stretch me open. He started pulling back and I could feel him trying to contain himself once again. I ruined this by pushing backwards, forcing his member deep inside of me. He screeched in pleasure and at the same time I moaned, our audible pleasure seeming to echo around the small cave and escape through the hole in the roof. He got a steady rhythm going and started pumping into me slowly, but steadily. I pushed back when he started pushing forwards and begged him to go faster. He seemed willing to comply and sped himself up, thrusting faster and harder now. I moaned in pleasure as I felt myself slowly being pushed across the floor. He screeched in pleasure as he began to go faster, causing me to moan more as well. I couldn't even hear him take a breath, it sounded like he was constantly hissing in pleasure. He decided to change the positions around a bit and turned me onto my back, while his member was still inside of me. I felt the small bumps press against my walls and I moaned loudly in pleasure as I felt him twist. He pulled my legs over his shoulders and started pounding himself into me again. I could feel my back sliding back and forth along the ground at each thrust. He must have been really pent up because he was going hard. He reached his head down and locked lips with me as he continued his pounding, causing me to jerk my head in surprise. I felt his inner mouth enter my mouth and latch onto the end of my tongue lightly. He started sucking on it and it made my pleasure almost double. I could feel his saliva mixing with mine and enjoyed the taste of it. His saliva didn't taste like raw meat or anything like I expected it to. This was the first actual time that I had payed attention to the taste and I noticed that it was slightly sweet. I swallowed the mixed saliva eagerly as he continued pounding into me. I felt him reach a hand down and grasp it around my member, he started pumping it up and down and it was becoming too much for me. My moans were being muffled by his mouth and his strong body surrounded me almost completely. I felt him bite down a little bit harder on my tongue as he started to pick up the pace even more. He was starting to lose rhythm and I could tell that he was getting close. I squeezed my muscles around him and he let out a muffled screech as he hit something inside me, causing me to moan loudly. I felt all of my muscles tense up as my pleasure overloaded. My seed spilt all over my stomach and I could feel Tharnux releasing himself inside of me. He was really letting me have it all, I was full and his seed was starting to spill on the floor but I could still feel more coming from him. He pulled out of me and his member spurted all over my stomach and chest, mixing with my own. He started scooping it up with his inner mouth and I moaned quietly as I felt his small teeth slightly scratching my stomach. He then locked his mouth with mine and I could taste his seed. I enjoyed the taste and I was certain that he did to because he was soon backing at my stomach, sucking on small places all over it. My opening was slowly closing up and I could feel my sore backside now, he had really gone hard on me this time. He deserved it though, after what he had been through he deserved to have something he liked. He was soon asking me if I was ok and if he had been too rough. I smiled at his care and locked lips with him again, pulling him to the ground next to me as I wrapped my arms around the back of his head. Tharnux started tracing the tip of his tail along the sole of one of my feet and it was twitching slightly at the tickling sensation. "I love you Tharnux" I told him as I hugged him tighter. "I love you too" he replied to me, curling his body around mine the best that he could.

**{-}- {Somewhere in the Forest 3****rd**** Person}-{-}**

Vernexa stood by in the clearing, looking towards the unconscious Xenomorph. She knew who it was; she knew that she had to kill them before they woke up. Or it would be the end of her; she would not be spared anything if they saw her. But at the same time she couldn't just leave them there, she had to do something. She grabbed hold of their arms and pulled them over her shoulder and started off into the jungle. She had been walking for about ten minutes before she noticed the stream that she had followed to get there. She started walking up the stream and towards Josh and Tharnux. They were the only people that could help her, the only people that could save her now. She was carrying the one thing that she feared most right now and she didn't want to be around when they woke up. She made her way to the small clearing outside f Josh's and Tharnux's house, she could smell a heavy musk coming from inside and she knew what they had been doing. It didn't make her angry though, it just made her sad. To know that the one person she loved more than anything else was with someone she hated. She felt like just dropping to the ground and curling into a ball at the thought of it, but she had to be stronger than that. She scraped her tail against the boulder that was acting as a door and heard movement coming from inside. She was surprised when she saw Josh appear at the small opening in the rock. How could he move it by himself? That's when she noticed the large log like object sitting at the bottom of the boulder. "Josh" she said as she bowed her head respectfully. "What do you want?" Josh asked in a harsh sort of tone. Vernexa pulled the other Xenomorph down from her shoulder and lifted them up for Josh to see. Josh knelt down and started pushing against the log with all of his strength. It opened shortly later and Josh gestured for Vernexa to enter. Tharnux stood up and prepared to strike as she entered, raising his tail and hissing threateningly. Vernexa stepped a little bit closer and Tharnux froze at what he saw, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. It felt like his heart stopped completely and when his brain couldn't take it anymore he collapsed to the floor unconscious. Josh quickly rushed to his side as Vernexa sat down next to the other unconscious Xenomorph that she had just put down. They sat like that for what seemed like hours, not a word being said between them. Until a loud inhale of air caught both of their attention.

_**Well there you go everyone, the new chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait but I have the next chapter planned out and I will try to update soon. I would like to thank Xarhaxs for their continued support. Don't Forget to Review!**_


End file.
